Songficss anubis couples
by izzi08
Summary: So guys i decided to end this because it was for anubis couples seasons 1 and 2 Bye guys, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME BY JUSTIN BEIBER

**a jara sonfic REVIEW PLEASE I DONT OWN JUSTIN BEIBER OR THIS SONG OR HOA OR MARA OR JEROME**

**Jerome: ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**LOVE ME by justin beiber**

**My friends say I'm a fool to think  
that you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love**

_Jerome POV_

_Alfie laughs at the fact that I love Mara I know she's the one for me….She is with Mick that meathead she should realize that I love her…but I just guess I'm in love_

**'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
You know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above  
Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. Above ya**

_Jerome POV_

_Mara looks like an angel she was sent from god for me…because she is perfect….smart beautiful…nice…amazing_

_I would give her anything…I would give up my life for her…because I love her…we were meant for each other….you are mine Mara...you're the most important thing in my life Mara..I LOVE YOU MARA_  
**Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you **

**(Love me)  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me**

_Jerome POV_

_I love you Mara! Why can't you love me…JUST SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME….I don't care if you fool me…ohh how you do me…kiss me Mara kiss me_

**Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me u love me**

_Jerome POV_

_Mara tell me that you miss spending time with me because I want to hear you…I love you….Tell me you love me_

**People try to tell me  
But I still refuse to listen  
Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
A thousand days without your love, oh your love  
**

_Jerome POV_

_I know I am rotten I have been told…they tell me you're too good for me…but I refuse to listen... because you make me a good person you bring out the best in me Mar Jaffrey. Spending time with you is amazing…I wish I could spend my life with your love for me_

**Baby you can do no wrong  
my money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
with me, girl, is where you belong**

_Jerome POV_

_You are perfect Mara Jaffrey….I would give all my money for you….I will give you everything because I love you sooooo much….you belong with me!_

**Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. Above ya**

_Jerome POV_

_Please stay with me Mara…you are the most important thing in my life…without you I'm nothing!_  
**Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, kiss me  
Say that u miss me**

_Jerome POV_

_LOVEE ME PLEASE! KISS ME MARA! KISS ME!_  
**Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.**

_Jerome POV_

_I watch you enter the room…you are beautiful Mara…why can't you love me….why cant you kiss me…why don't you fool me….Just tell me what I want to hear three simple words I LOVE YOU!_  
**My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh  
Love me, Love me**

_Jerome POV_

_Ughh…why can't I not love you…I really love you Mara….why do I think that I can compete against Mick…he's strong athletic…without you I have NOBODY! I am just rotten here! I feel tears are running down my face…Jerome Clarke doesn't CRY! Oh no Mara is coming this way…she is amazing…she holds my arms…she asks me if I'm ok…I'm not okay Mara can't you understand that I love you…I embrace her…her skin is sooooo warm…she's sooooo close to me I can feel her heart beating…we are so close….I don't want to let you go Mara…Why don't you love me?_**  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me**

_Jerome POV_

_Mara tell me you love me….you can fool me but I don't care…tell me you miss me…tell me you want me…kiss me Mara…Kiss me Mara_

_Mara looks into my eyes her eye are so innocent I love her…"I love you Mara…that's the problem" I whisper into her ear…she grabs my tie her lips crash into mine…ohh…her… lips are so soft…this is the most perfect moment…I poke my tongue through her mouth and our tongues gently wrestle…we break apart for air…and she hug me and she tells me what I want to hear 4 little words "I love you too."_


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT THE HELL **

**by Avril Lavigne**

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

_Mara POV_  
_Ok well this week it has been crazy I kissed Jerome…I actually love Jerome…But what about Mick I took him from amber… he was my boyfriend…he still is my boyfriend…I cheated on him! What do I do? I am that good girl Mara…I would never cheat on Mick. But I don't want to break up with Jerome…when I am with him I feel amazing. I know Jerome was Mick's friend and I know Mick knows I kissed Jerome! BUT Mick still loves me….Do I still love him?_

**You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
but honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy  
**

_Mara POV_

_I think I am going to break up with Mick. How am I going to do this…I hope he doesn't get mad…what if Mick doesn't want me to go!_

**All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell' **

_Mara POV_

_I hope nobody hates me…I am usually that good girl…what is everyone going to say when they find out I am breaking up with Mick because I cheated on him with Jerome. There is no turning back I am going to break up with Mick…no matter what he does….Bloody Hell this is so complicated._****

What,  
What,  
What,  
What the hell 

_Mara POV _

_I really don't care about love right now I cheated on Mick…and I love Jerome._

_Bloody Hell….Wow this is so unlike me I never curse…_****

So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah)

_Mara POV_

_I don't think that Mick would care that I am breaking up with him and that I am going to date Jerome…He never even listens to me…I know Mick is not a science or history expert like me but can't he at least pay attention…Maybe breaking up is for the best…it would give me some time to think about our relationship…maybe after I date Jerome I will get back together with Mick…I doubt that but you never know._**  
You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy **

_Mara POV_

"_Mick we are through…I am sorry but I just don't want to be with you…I want to be adventurous…you know I want to be with Jerome."_

_Mick: "Mara don't break up with me! Do you really want to be with that prankster?"_

"_Sorry Mick…I love Jerome…I need to loosen up…I know but I want to do something different."_****

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'  


_Mick: "Do you really want to break up with me?"_

_Mara: "Yes…I am so sorry Mick…I know I loved you. But know I love Jerome and whatever you do won't change that…you can't save this relationship… It just will not work out…You make me do whatever you want me to do, even if I don't want to do it….I have been good to you but know …I don't want to be with you."_

_Mick: "Bloody hell…just leave me alone" _

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…whoa, whoa  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, whoa, whoa **

_Mara POV:_

_I think that breaking up with him was for the best…I feel really happy…la-la-la...lala…la-la-la_****

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed 

_Mara POV_

_Mick made me do things I don't want to do…for example I really didn't want to sleep with him…but it's over now….I don't love him. I am with Jerome._****

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell 

_Mara POV:_

_I don't care about Mick…I am having sooooo much fun with Jerome….I might be the smart girl…school rep…the goodie two shoes (as Nina calls it) but I sure know how to have fun….not with Mick but with my amazing NEW boyfriend Jerome!_

****

La, la, La, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, La, la, la, la, la, la, la


	3. Chapter 3

NATURALLY

By: Selena Gomez

I decided for chapter 3 to make a fabina song fic I am actually working on a season 2 fanfic separate so yea… It might be out of character I am not that good with fabina sorry i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally**

_Fabian POV_

_Nina when I look at you…you look perfect…your warm smile…your beautiful eyes…they are amazing. I wish I could tell you this but you make me lose my words. You are naturally beautiful._****

You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally  
_Nina POV_

_Fabian is adorable, I love it when he smiles…and his little frown is sooooo cute…he makes me feel so alive….I hope he asks me to prom! Should I ask him?_**  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
**_Fabian POV_

_Nina looks sooooo beautiful in her school uniform…I love her blondish hair cascading down her gorgeous face…I really want to ask her to the end of term prom….but I don't know if she will want to go with a guy like me…._**  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)  
**_Nina POV_

_Whenever I am with Fabian my heart does flips…whenever his hand brushes mine I feel tiny shock-waves entering my body…Fabian I love you… do you love me?_**  
You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)  
**_Fabian POV_

_Nina…I love you since the day I first saw you…it just came naturally, now I will ask Nina to prom….but how? I love Nina….how do I tell her?_**  
And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally**

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me **baby****,  
Everything comes naturally,****  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)**

_Fabian: Nina um will you go to the prom with me?_

_Nina: yes_

_Fabian: Yes_

_Nina and Fabian: YES_****

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away

_At the prom….._

_Fabian: Nina you look-_

_Nina: Ridiculous…I know._

_Fabian: I was going to say beautiful…_****

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby

_Nina: _

_Suddenly his lips brushed mine and they slowly molded together…this felt just right…I know I love Fabian….And he loves me…._

_As he kisses me sparks fly through me…I feel like melting…there are little lightning bolts in my hearts…and I feel fireworks everywhere…this is just right…it feels sooooo natural…. It was meant to be…_****

Naturally (x5)  
Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Everything baby comes naturally.


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Yea another Jara fanfic next one might be another couple I don't know who yet review and tell me a couple please. PS: I don't own anything. And I asked angela1997 to write a songfic of this song and she did….and I thought it was amazing…but I wanted to try my own fanfic with this song because I love this song. And thanks to MaxRideFan98 who helped mee..this is my masterpeice

* * *

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day **

_Jerome POV:_

_I hate prom…It was just a waste of my time…I had no date…I didn't get to ask the girl I wanted to ask…and she went to prom with a stupid meathead. On the bright side she looked beautiful. I think she's pretty, hot, and beautiful. I love her. When I watched her walk down the stairs to greet Mick (whom I really HATE) she literally took my breath away. She was sooooo pretty. Her brown eyes are so innocent…she is innocent. Her shiny hair cascaded down her perfect shoulders…she wore a beautiful black and white lace mini strapless dress…she looked BEAUTIFUL! But of course she doesn't notice me no matter how much I flirt with her…I am known to be a charming young handsome man. (A/N Jerome is being full of himself…whenever he tells alfie this alfie cracks up…) But she is with Mick…what does she see in him…a sweaty…short stubby athletically inclined oaf…But I still like Mara…. No matter what she is wears…or does…_

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say **

_Jerome POV_

_Well prom was two days ago…and everyone is going back home except for me…and Mara because she wants to stay because she thinks she has to because she is school rep. I love her loyalty to everyone and how she sees the good in everyone for example me ( I am so rotten and I am rude to everyone: yea don't act surprised I actually admitted that I am a jerk) also she sees something good in Victor…I personally can't find anything good in Victor he is sooooo annoying mean and arrogant (A/N coming from someone who isn't arrogant at all I am being sarcastic Jerome is sooooo arrogant but I like Jerome ON WITH THE STORY) I bet you if she met Rufus she would say he's an okay guy…She always finds the good in everyone. I don't know a time when she was mean to anyone. Except for the time I said she was pretty…I really meant that but she turned me down…my relationship with Mara is pretty complicated. I think she thought when I said she was pretty I was making fun of her…but I always tell Mara the truth…I really think she's pretty and beautiful…it is so sad she doesn't realize I love her._

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah) **

_Jerome POV_

_Every morning during this break when we have breakfast I feel so happy…to see her beautiful face…I hate that she wanted to change herself because of the meathead MICK! I wish I could tell Mara that I love her and that she is amazing…but I never had a chance. I can't compete against Mick._

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day **

_Jerome POV_

_Time flies…only 5 more days till everyone comes back…I wish that during this week I would tell Mara that I do love her…but she would probably think I am joking…and she would say no because she is still with Mick…UGH Bloody Hell! I walk into the kitchen disappointed…when I notice something strange…something feels different…where is Mara…It isn't like her to be gone in the morning…she is usually sitting on the couch looking beautiful (as always) reading a book…_

"_Trudy…Where is Mara?" I quietly ask._

"_I think she is in her room…can you check on her sweetie." Trudy says with a concerned look on her face._

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say **

_As I slowly walk into Mara's room with a plate of food in my hand…I hear quiet sobs…Its Mara…I wonder what is wrong…I knock on the door softly…"Mara…it's me Jerome"_

_I hear some movement…then a soft whisper "Please Jerome…Please go away" _

"_Mara let me in…what's wrong…love?"_

"_Jerome…Why do you care?" she softly asks_

"_Mara please let me in." I tell her_

_The door slowly opens she runs back to her bed…_

_I slowly walk into her room…She is hidden under her covers…I walk to her bed and pry the sheets off of her_

_Her makeup is running down her face, the rim of her eyes are red…her hair is messy and she has a glom look on her face…_

"_I look hideous…" she tells me_

_I grab her face gently "Mara you are beautiful"_

_She gazes into my eyes…then she turns away…she slowly cries "Mick doesn't think so…he doesn't want me…he would rather be with Amber…he was cheating on me…he never loved me he was trying to get Amber jealous…I am so STUPID…"_

"_MARA! You are not stupid…you are the smartest girl I know…I think you are amazing…as I told you before Mick is a meathead…he is the stupid one." I notify her…I always knew Mick was going to break her heart…I hate that guy. _

_Mara gets up from her bed…she sits next to me…and smiles "thanks Jerome that means a lot to me"_

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are **

_Jerome POV_

"_Mara…um… can I tell you something…" I quietly ask her_

"_Sure Jerome…tell me." She says_

"_When I see your face there is not a thing that I would change…because you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world tops and stares for a while…"_

"_Awww…Jerome that is so sweet. You just made my day. You are an amazing friend." She says_

"_Mara you don't understand…I…ummm...I…umm…love you…since I first met you." I whisper_

"_Jerome I…I…" and then she starts to cry…._

_No...No...Noooo…this isn't supposed to happen…she doesn't love me…I was so sure she would…no one loves me…I am rotten…_

"_Mara I am so sorry." I whisper_

"_No…Jerome don't be sorry…I am not upset…It's just um... These are happy tears…I am really happy…I love you too…that was my problem…I was with Mick but I started liking you…it's just Mick is so boring he never understood me…you on the other hand are amazing…I just don't know...I love you too…Jerome thank you-"_

"_Mara no need to thank me"_

_And at that moment she leaned up towards me our lips were grazing and we looked into each other's eyes…I leaned towards her…and our lips finally met…they molded together…and our tongues wrestled…and it was just perfect…_

_After a while of snogging we broke apart…her cheeks were a soft shade of red and she had a confused expression on her face then she smiled and she took my breath away_

_She slowly brought her lips to my ear and whispered three precious little words into my ear…"I love you."_

_And fireworks exploded in my heard… I gave her a peck on the lips and whispered into her ear "I love you too"_

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**

**REVIEWWWW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**JARA LOVE STORY**

**LOVE STORY by: Taylor Swift**

**10 years later Mara divorced with Mick and she meets Jerome again**

**I dont own anything...Please review! ;D Sorry i didnt write anything on thursday or friday I had swimming we won the CYO Championships! 1st place we didnt lose any game! I got in first place in my relay breathstroke...ANYWAYS HERE'S THE STORY**

* * *

_Mara POV_

_He broke up with me…now I have nobody…I walk down the streets of New York City…I have a business trip to get to. I don't want to be here…I really don't know what to do…Mick was my life…I am not sure he loved me because I found out he was cheating on me with AMBER! My best friend and my husband…they betrayed me! I really don't know what to do with my life. A tear drop rolls down my face. As I pass by Central Park…I squeeze between a group of people…I hate these crowded places my suit gets all wrinkly…ugh…it can be annoying. Finally I got through the crowd...what a relief…Ahhhh…some MAN JUST SLAMMED INTO ME NOW I HAVE COFFEE ALL OVER MY SUIT! I looked at the young man he was around my age WAIT! Do I know him from somewhere?_

"_MARA? Is that you?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face_

"_Jerome!"_

_It was Jerome…he was a boy from my English boarding school…he was a childhood friend…we were pretty close…he had a sad life story…he could be a creep and jerk and he only cared about himself but overall he was a pretty good guy…_

_I looked at him, he looked handsome in his grey suit…he was wearing a metallic blue tie…he still had his same perfect hair and amazing turquoise eyes… Wait! What am I saying? Do I like Jerome? He was much more handsome than before…I actually never noticed him as handsome EVER. Anyways…_

"_Jerome what brings you here to New York City?" I ask_

_He chuckles and smirks….ah his signature smirk...I missed that._

"_Well..." he clears his throat "You are looking at the boss of the entire Apple (A/N apple the iPod I pad and I phone company) enterprises throughout the world."_

"_Congratulations… Jerome I also work for the apple company, I am the stock person." I told him._

_I didn't want to be envious but I couldn't help it…I was much smarter than Jerome, I was school rep. for crying out loud and now he is much more successful than me and he was failing school._

"_Well I will see you at the meeting Jerome" I quickly tell him, I was ready to leave_

_He gently grabs my arm "Not like that Mara." He said while pointing at my coffee stained suit…he quickly takes out his I-phone and says "Meeting is cancelled tell everyone." Then he hangs up. He playfully pushes me and I almost fall into a puddle._

"_Jerome!" I squeal as I push him._

_He laughs…Awww he is sooooo nice! He grabs my hand…and we walk into Central Park and all the past memories with him came into my head…_

_By the end of the day we almost walked throughout all Manhattan, we visited the Museum of Natural History and we saw "Les Miserables" on Broadway. I have to admit I was having an amazing time actually the most amazing time in my life!_

_We entered a fancy French restaurant "Le Chateau" we sit down…the napkins are cloth and they are embroidered in gold…And they are folded into cranes…the food was so fancy…there was Escargot and Lapin…the waiter set two wine glasses filled with red merlot wine._

_Jerome ordered lapin and so did I…for the appetizers there were mini croissants and escargots…._

_I took an escargot…yea I knew it was snails because I aced French in school…but Jerome didn't know…he grabbed a fistful and ate them two by two… I laughed and said "Poor snails!" under my breath…but Jerome heard me_

_Jerome's face went white…with a mouthful of snails he said "What?"_

_I started to laugh… oh poor Jerome…"Jerome you are eating snails!"_

_He looked at me with his face filled with food and all of a sudden he spit all the snails out…and bits of snails went flying around the table, and some landed on my hair…I got to admit…it was gross but funny at the same time…I grabbed a snail and tried to feed it to him, he tried to get as far away from the snail as possible but in the process the snail got stuck to his hair…he made a disgusted face and he threw a bunch of croissants at me I shrieked and threw biscuits at him…our main course arrived…it was rabbit with a fancy salad on the side. Jerome looked at it…and then grabbed his fork he put his fork down and scrunched up his face in disgust…he took a piece of lettuce and flung it at me. It was so slimy and the dressing was really gooey…_

"_Ewww" I scream…throwing mini tomatoes and lettuce at him_

_Jerome chuckles…and then he gets pelted by tomatoes he looks at me with a smirk he says "Oooh the good girl went bad." He laughs and throws a piece of rabbit at me. After a while we were having a huge food fight…Jerome "accidentally" threw a rabbit leg at another customer…and the whole place was HECTIC! Soon enough a furious manager came and started cursing in French "Sacre Bleu" we had to leave because of the "Commotion" we started… but before we left Jerome gave the manager a check of fifteen-hundred dollars…the manager smiled as we left…Awww Jerome is an amazing person_

_Outside the restaurant Jerome and I went back to Central Park…we sat down on a park bench until the sunset…I have to say…Jerome can be romantic…We sat in silence…holding hands with ridiculous smiles on our faces. I was feeling quite uncomfortable but it was nice…you know…being with him again._

_I slowly looked at Jerome I whisper into his ear _

"_Thanks Jerome you made my day…I really wasn't having a good day Mick and I got divorced…he cheated on me…but know I really don't care I am really enjoying this time with you…too bad I will have to go soon…"_

_Jerome looks at me and he cradles my face in his hands "You don't have to go Mara…You can stay with me…we can have a happy life together."_

_Wow this was sooooo unexpected…but the crazy thing is I really want to be with Jerome…I didn't want to leave him…I think I love Jerome Clarke…._

_I slowly kiss him…our lips mold together…sparks flow through me…he gently bites my lower lip to deepen the kiss with tongue and everything…our tongues wrestle and I tangle my fingers in his hair…he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him…we stay like this until we hear screaming a few people crowded around us telling us how disgusting we are and that we shouldn't do this in public…but I don't care Jerome and I slowly break apart we look into each other's eyes and we have goofy smiled on our faces. _

_We get up from the park bench it's 10 Pm and we decided it is getting late. We plan on sharing a room. We stay at the Marriott five star hotel. It is amazing…our room is the biggest fanciest of the hotel…there is one bed…its king size… the comforter and sheets are soft and made of silk…the room green…Jerome chuckles he is watching me look around in amazement…but this is all new to me…and I like it…_

_We get into more comfortable clothes to sleep in…I am wearing a red tank top with red and white polka-dot short-shorts…Jerome was just wearing his boxers…and let me just say he looked fine! We had a very busy day and we fall asleep really quickly._

_When I woke up Jerome was nowhere…was yesterday just a dream? But then I hear Jerome's voice "I think she's asleep come just leave the stuff here." And he walks in…I pretend to go back to sleep…a man comes in with a breakfast tray with a red rose in the middle…once the man leaves I "wake" up. _

"_Jerome…" I say_

_He walks and sits on the bed and I get up…I notice he is wearing a suit…that's kind of strange its 7am…_

"_Mara, how is your morning, love?" he asks_

"_Good…love…um...what is that?" I say pointing at the breakfast tray…_

_Jerome grabs it gets on one knee and says "Will you marry me?"_

_I kiss him on the lips and without any hesitation I say "Of course I will marry you…thanks for the breakfast tray?"_

_I start laughing he proposed to me with a breakfast tray!_

_Jerome's face turns a deep shade of red…he slowly says "I am going to kill Frank! No Mara the ring is on the rose…Frank said it was more romantic."_

"_Jerome I saw the ring…but I don't care because I love you no matter what!" He grabs the ring and slides it on my finger._

_He __turns on the radio and my favorite song plays…Love story by Taylor Swift_

_I grab Jerome from his tie and kiss him hard and he carries me onto the bed…_

**We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air**

**I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello, little did I know…**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go…  
And I said…**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Ohhh…**

**I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town  
and I said**

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes…  
Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…  
We were both young when I first saw you.**

_The day of the wedding…_

_This is the happiest day of my life…I am going to commit myself to the man I always loved, Jerome. Yea I always had a special feeling for him… even when I was with Mick…there as something going on between Jerome and me. I love him…with all my heart! And I know he loves me…He loved me since forever…It's called love at first sight. Back to the wedding…we were having our wedding on a yacht on the Mediterranean Sea, the yacht was so big…it was like a private cruise ship. Amber helped me pick out my dress…I know what she did was wrong but now I forgave her, ANYWAYS I am wearing a strapless white lace dress that flows onto the floor…my hair is in a half up half down bun…my veil is a tiara with the veil attached. I personally like the dress hairstyle and everything…thanks amber. As I walk down the aisle with my father I see Jerome under my white veil…he looks amazing….he is wearing a black tuxedo and the same blue tie that he wore when we met in New York…he is so romantic! His eyes find mine as I walk down the aisle with my father, John Jaffray; I look next to Jerome there was a young man…Alfie! Oh my goodness it is Alfie Lewis, Jerome's best friend. Awww I think it's so sweet that they are still friends! I walk and stop as I reach the altar. I am ready for anything life brings …I __want to get married to Jerome…I want to live with him forever._

_As I step up to the platform I notice Nina and Fabian, and Patricia and Joy sitting in the first pew. _

_The priest recites:_

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace._

I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

Jerome Clarke, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will." Jerome says as he winks at me…my hearts flips…I love Jerome

Mara Jaffray, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will." I say as I squeeze Jerome's hand excitedly

Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man?

The priest receives Me at my father's hands, and then Jerome with his right hand takes me by my right hand, and to say after him as followed.

"I Jerome take thee Mara to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

with my right hand I take Jerome by his right hand, say the following,

I Mara take thee Jerome to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

And, before delivering the Ring to Jerome, the priest says

"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then, Jerome puts the Ring upon the fourth finger of my left hand, the priest says,

Let us pray.

_Everyone stands up_

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

Then shall the priest add,

"O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then the priest says,

O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is represented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who live and reign with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen." The priest says

Then the priest gently puts our right hands together, and says,

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." The priest recites

"FORASMUCH as Jerome and Mara have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. "

The Jerome and I kneel, as the Priest adds this Blessing.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen." The priest finally says

_Then we finally hear the words "You may kiss the Bride"_

_Jerome winks at me he gently pulls my veil and he pushes my hair from my face he cups my face in his hands and whispers three precious little words "I love you"…I jump into his arms and lean to kiss him our lips are sculpted together a perfect fit…I know I belong here__…with him…as we break apart clapping forms around us I grab the bouquet of flowers and throw them…a startled Patricia catches it…rabid girls attack her for the bouquet…I laugh as we walk out of the church…hand in hand…ready to start a new life TOGETHER…_

_**EPILOUGUE**_

_Mara and Jerome are the CEOs of the apple company. They moved to a quiet village in England where they had a girl Alicia Jaffray Clarke…and her twin sister Luna Jaffray Clarke…in a few years they have a healthy young boy Jerome Jaffray Clarke Jr. _

_Jerome and Mara lived together forever and had a happy life. _

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't say I'm in Love**

**From the Movie Hercules…**

**YAY another onfic i finally posted this up yesterday i was studying like hell because i had to say a speech in front of the whole school for a contest...got in 3rd place! out of ten people.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING SADLY**

Everyone is back from winter break…and Mara and Mick's relationship isn't going that well.

* * *

_**Mara POV**_

_As I walk into Mick room everyone is there…am I missing something…Fabian was putting his arm around Nina…Nina was blushing…Amber was squealing…Mick was talking to her…while…Jerome and Alfie were throwing popcorn at each other…ughhh so immature! Patricia was sitting in the corner painting Joy's nails black…How come I didn't know everyone was here? I ask "What's going on…?" _

_Fabian looks at me and says "its movie night…Nina said every Friday at her house she and her gran watched classical movies…so we decided to do just that." _

"_Ummm….Ok…well what are we watching?" I ask_

"_HERCULES" Amber screams happily_

_I sit down next to Mick…Jerome gets up from Alfie's side and sits on the other side of me…Mick gives him a dirty look…and Jerome smirks…Am I missing something?_

_After a while Jerome yawns…he shyly puts his arm over my shoulders…I stare at him quizzically…ok this is pretty strange considering that Jerome isn't my boyfriend and Mick (my Boyfriend) is sitting right next to me…Mick's eyebrows furrow…he gets up and stands in front of Jerome…this isn't good…_

"_CLARKE! I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR HAND OFF OF MARA NOW!" Mick yells_

_Nina and Fabian stare at us in annoyance "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they whisper_

_Jerome smirks "What would you do if I don't!" he hisses_

_Mick turned red…not of embarrassment but in rage…he punches Jerome in the eye…_

"_OHHHH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Jerome yells as he slaps Mick across the face_

"_CLARKE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Mick yells as he tackles Jerome to the floor_

_Alfie sits down in front of the two gets a bag of popcorn…and says "this is much better than the movie!"_

_Amber sits next to him she takes popcorn and screams excitedly "GOOOO MICK! KICK HIM! YEAA! THAT'S IT!"_

_What…no one cares that Jerome is going to get hurt! Poor Jerome! I hope he's okay! Wait! Since when do I care so much about Jerome? But no one seems to care that Mick is beating up Jerome! I have to stop this! Before anything really serious happens….to Jerome…..and Mick…mostly Jerome!_

"_You guys please stop this! Someone might get hurt!" I yell as I run towards the two_

"_MARA! DON'T YOU CARE THAT JEROME IS HITTING ON YOU!" Mick screams as he kicks Jerome in the stomach._

"_Mick! Please stop…you're going to hurt Jerome!" I yell as I help Jerome up._

"_NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM! MARA LET ME HANDLE THIS" Mick grabs Jerome and hits him on the back…_

_Jerome collapses on the floor…ow that has to hurt!_

"_Mick! Please!" I say quietly. I can't stand to see Jerome like this. I mean…Jerome can be the biggest flirt ever…but he is so nice to me…except for the campaign incident but Robbie showed me Jerome actually voted for me! Well…Mick has to stop…I can't have a boyfriend who is this violent…I think I am going to give him one more chance…_

_Mick kicks Jerome in the ribs_

_Jerome lets out a painful scream_

_Then Mick kicks him in the face…blood…blood oozes out of Jerome's nose…._

"_MICK!" I yell furiously as I run towards Jerome to see if he's okay…Mick comes up to me _

"_Let me finish him off! MARA GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mick yells_

_I stubbornly stay at Jerome's side…I can't see Jerome get hurt. Mick tries to get me out of the way…in the process he hit me in the stomach…I skid across the room…_

"_MICK HOW COULD YOU!" I cry out trying to get up…tears start running down my face…my boyfriend hit me!_

"_MARA! I am so sorry-" _

"_That's it! WE'RE OVER MICK! I HATE YOU!" I yell as I walk up to him I slap him across the face… Mick angrily walks out of the room…and I burst into tears! I just broke up with my boyfriend!_

_I carry the computer (the movie is still in it) and then run out of the room…into my bedroom…and jump into my bed and throw the covers over my head…I hate my life! This is the worst day ever…I am hurt…tired…and confused._

_I take out the laptop and open it…_

_

* * *

_

_**Jerome POV**_

_All I could remember is I was fighting with Mick… and Mara was defending me…then blood…and Mara crying._

_Okay…I know it's hard to believe but yea I fainted! Not because I was hurt…but because….umm…I hate blood. __**(A/N wow he's scared of blood…imagine if he was a vampire…it wouldn't work out!) **__Owww! What's going on…Fabian and Alfie were standing next to me…and I was lying down on Fabians bed. _

"_What happened?" I ask quietly_

"_YOU TRIED TO BEAT UP MICK BUT WOW HE LIKE BEAT YOU UP AND THEN THERE WAS DRAMA AND MICK AND MARA BROKE UP! FEISTY!" Alfie said. _

"_Not that loud!" I tell Alfie_

"_Where's Mara?" I ask _

"_Don't you want to know about the fight?" Alfie asked_

"_Where's Mara!" I ask sounding kind of desperately_

"_Jerome you need to rest." Fabian says worriedly_

"_PEOPLE, WHERE IS MARA?" I yell_

"_She is in her room but she locked it. Amber and Patricia and Nina and Joy are trying to get her out of her room. It's not working." Alfie says_

_I get up and run to Mara's room_

_

* * *

_

_**Mara POV**_

_I press play and the screen pops up….the following song got me thinking:_

**[Meg:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!**_Yea I feel the same as Meg…confused…who do I like….I know I like someone…and it might not be Mick. Mick wasn't worth it…but are all guys not worth it_**  
[Meg:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**_I press pause, No way! It can't be! It can't be! It's not Mick…but someone else. I hit the play button nervously._**  
[Muses:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_Pause…Yea…um…I might have protected him but do I like him? Play_**  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**_(Pause) Oh my god! Meg is absolutely right! (Play)_**  
[Muses:]  
You keep on denying  
who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
that ya got, got, got it bad**

[Muses:] Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Meg:]  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

_Do people think I like him…that's why Mick was mad…do I like this guy?__Yea I believe Meg is right…I won't say I'm in love even if I am._**  
[Muses:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
you're in love**_Is it okay that I am in love with him?_**  
[Meg:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

[Meg:]  
WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Meg:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Meg:]  
you're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
its O.K. you're in love

**(Meg)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that**_I can't like this guy…I think I like him but I don't want to._**  
(Muses)  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_Meg is right I don't like him phew…._**  
(Muses)  
Girl, don't be proud  
it's okay you're in love  
**_but what if I am in denial…_**  
(Meg)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**_**  
**_

(Muses)  
Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

(Meg)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Muses)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

(Meg)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(Muses)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

(Meg)  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Meg)  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

(Muses)  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

(Meg)  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She won't say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it

_I might be in love but I won't say it._

_I turn of the computer…So I do like him…but it's just between me and me. Nobody can know!_

_I can't believe I like him…I mean he's Jerome…the guy who only cares about himself, who pulls pranks on everyone, who is the biggest flirt in the world. But I like him._

_I sit in my bed and take out my favorite book "the Passage" I open it to the first page...I read this book about 10 times…but it always gets me… I start to read when I hear a knock on when door._

_Ugh not again why don't they leave me alone "Leave me alone!" I yell_

"_Please, Mara, Let me in…I need to talk to you." _

_Oh God its Jerome! It's him….WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

"_Come in" I said in a muffled voice_

_Jerome opens the door_

"_Mara what's wrong?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me_

"_Nothing…nothing at all…" I say quietly_

"_Seriously Mara…I'm all ears…I want to know what happened back there."_

"_Nothing happened." I quickly reply…but of course that isn't true something happened back there…I couldn't see Jerome get hurt…I broke up with Mick…and I fell in love…but I won't say it…I won't say I'm in love._

"_Mara I know something happened back there…and I know you know." He said as he reached for my hand shyly…_

"_Jerome…I couldn't stand see you getting hurt…and I broke up with Mick because he hurt me." I told him as I entangle my fingers with his..._

"_Mara, we both know that it's more than that." He whispers as he fiddles with a loose strand of my hair…_

"_There's nothing happening between us." I said sternly as I take my hair from his hand and tuck it behind my ear…I won't say I'm in love._

"_Are you sure about that Mara." He asks with a hopeful look on his face_

"_I don't know." I say…I don't know anything…I don't know who I love…who I trust…who my friends are…who I am…I can't believe I'm saying this but Mick was my everything (emphasis on WAS) LIFE IS SOOOO COMPLICATED…_

"_Mara, are you sure…do you um…like me." Jerome says as he messes his perfect hair (he does that when he's nervous)_

_Oh My God! What do I say…I said before that I wouldn't say I'm in love…but I am…I'm in love with Jerome!_

"_I don't know Jerome…I don't know anything." I cry as I burry my head into his soft comfy warm shoulders. A tear trickles down my face it falls on Jerome's arm…and then I start to sob…I hate my life…it's too complicated._

"_Mara…you are the smartest girl I know…You know everything…You are incredible Mara Jaffray!" Jerome says as he holds my face_

"_Thanks…you are a great friend Jerome…It means a lot to me…" I whisper into his ear…I guess we're better off as friends…._

"_Mara you don't understand…I want to be more than friends." _

_Jerome looks at me with his gorgeous blue eyes…they are hypnotizing…_

"_Jerome I…can't say I'm in love." I say_

"_Why?" he whispers…I am so close to him I can feel his heart beating…and I can feel his warm breath against my neck_

"_Because…I…I…I…love…you!" I stammer out…I guess I do love him…and unlike Meg…I did say I'm in love._

"_I love you too…I've always loved you." Jerome says as he leans towards me slowly…I lean towards him and our lips crash together…our lips fit perfectly into each other's lips…our tongues danced in our mouths…I was kissing Jerome…the Jerome Clarke…and it felt good…sparks flew between us…and Jerome put his arms against my waist as he pulled us closer uniting is into one…It felt so good…fireworks exploded in my mind…my heart was racing…and my fingers were tangled in his perfect dirty blond hair…this was perfect…_

_We slowly broke apart…gasping for breath…the kiss was…it was…I can't explain but it was magical. "That was umm…umm…you have nice hair!" I say, wow that was embarrassing! Jerome chuckles… he grabs my hand and tangles his fingers in mine…he leans over and gives me a peck on the check…his lips graze my ear and he whispers "You make me fall in love, Mara Jaffray!" _

_I kiss him on the lips and say "I'm in love with you, Jerome Clarke!"_

_And he laughs…and we continue snogging._

_Unlike Meg I said I was in love and things turned out for the best...I think I'm in love with Jerome Clarke!_

_

* * *

_

REVIEWWWWW! thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**WHO SAYS **

**[Selena Gomez]**

**Okay, another JARA songfic! Sadly I don't own anything! :( so sad!**

* * *

_Mara POV_

_We are having a talent show…as school rep…I think I should try out. I want to sing. When I was a little girl my mom and dad wanted me to learn to sing, which is strange because they are sports fanatics but I guess my grandparents forced them to. My grandma loved the orchestra she was a soprano and preformed all around Europe, my grandfather was a director in the symphony orchestra; I guess that's how they met. Anyways I am planning to sing a duet…I asked Mick…but he said no and he isn't a good singer. I went to ask Fabian but he is already going to sing with Nina. I actually never knew Nina could sing but let me tell you she is an amazing singer. Anyways I dared not ask Alfie because I heard him sing in the shower and let me tell you it wasn't pretty. So it leaves me to one person…the person I am dreading to ask for any kind of favor: JEROME._

_I really haven't talked to Jerome since the school rep. incident. I mean yea I wasn't paying that much attention to my campaign but Mick came from the U.S. and I missed him. I just thought what Jerome did was downright insulting…it was rude of me to turn down everything Jerome asked me…the date (well I was dating Mick), the movie (well Mick planned a romantic dinner date), and all of the times Jerome asked me to "hang" with him (I was with Mick) Come to think of it maybe Jerome felt left out and that I wasn't paying attention to him or being a good friend. _

_I'm here…I stood in front of Jerome's door…well here goes._

_[Knock-knock] I knock on Jerome's door quietly…"Jerome can I speak to you please."_

* * *

Jerome POV

Oh-no! It's Mara.

"Come in." I mutter

She walks through the door…she is wearing a light blue spaghetti strap metallic dress; oh she was dressed up because she wanted to impress the meathead.

"Fancy seeing you here…Why are you all dressed up…you want to see Mick…he's in the other room…" I smirk pointing to the room opposite of mine. Why does Mara care so much about that idiotic meathead!

"Jerome…I need to ask you a question." She asks shyly

"What now!" I didn't want to sound annoyed but if this had something to do with Mick I am going to explode. She's always Mick this…Mick that…when do we actually talk about us! Wait there isn't an "Us" Not Yet!

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to sing with me at the talent show." She quietly asks

"Did you ask Mick your so called "Boyfriend"?" I said sarcastically

"Well, I did…He sang…not that good…I mean he was good…but bad…but he-"

"Mara…whatever pleases you…" I said…Jerome Clarke is going to sing…well yea I haven't sung in such a long time but we can adjust…and it will help me score points with Mara.

"Really Jerome! Thank you…thank you…THANK YOU!" she said as she jumped up and down excitedly and pecked me on the check…SCORE! One point for Jerome…one day she will be mine. But since she's not mine yet, she owes me big time.

"What am I going to get in return?" yea if she wants me to do something for her I want something in return. I'm not a nice person. At least I'm not as nice as I seem.

"Um…you're going to help out a friend?" ah yes I'm her so called "friend" nothing more than a friend.

"Fine…whatever." I say "Now if you could leave me in peace!" I have to be in silence and brace myself for Mara's singing…it could either be AMAZING or DOWNRIGHT HORRIBLE. I doubt she will be horrible but you never know…I can't wait. (I'm being sarcastic)

She skips out the door…she is so beautiful…her luscious black shiny curls bounce around her perfect olive tone face. WHAT AM I SAYING! I vowed myself to not fall in love with her again…but maybe this is what I need…maybe this small amount of time with Mara will help us reconnect…and maybe just maybe we can become something. She will be mine…she will be mine!

* * *

_Mara POV_

_Okay I'm kind of nervous…I am going to sing in front of Jerome. Yea it's only Jerome, but what if I mess up, what if I forget my lines, or worse what if I can't sing! Jerome will make fun of me he might call me a no talent disgrace…BUT what if it's true what if I can't sing? Ok so back to reality…I wasn't prepared. I wasn't sure what I was going to sing maybe ummm… Naturally by Selena Gomez or Halo by Beyonce…I don't know what to sing…I can't do this…I can't sing in front of a huge audience. I JUST CAN'T. Calm down Mara there is nothing to worry about. I finally decide on a song…Fifteen by Taylor Swift…It's my favorite song! _

_Okay…I'm ready…school time is over, now it's time to sing. _

_I am so nervous…I MIGHT FORGET MY LINES…my thoughts are interrupted when I realized I was at Jerome's door…Well here goes. I'm ready! I think._

* * *

Jerome POV

Mara walks into my room…she quietly sits down and looks around nervously. She looks at me and says "You can go first."

That was my problem…I was too busy thinking about the whole Mara being mine plan that I totally forgot about a song…what am I going to do!

"Um…yea about that, I sort of…no…kind of…forgot to pick a song." I said nervously

"JEROME! Why…now what are we going to do?" she says in a disappointed tone.

"Well you can sing first…" I said with a sneaky grin on my face.

"No…but-"

"But what…you have a song." I said slyly…she sighed and took out her song…it was the song "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift….who is Taylor Swift….OHHH…she's the pretty singer from America.

"Seriously, Mara, Taylor Swift?" I said with an arrogant tone (I love that tone…it makes me…Me)

"What's wrong with her!" she whines and puts on a cute little pout…aw she's adorable…JEROME DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU! MAN UP!

"Well…go on now SING, Mara SING!" I yell pretending to be Simon Cowell on "Britain's Got Talent." I need to loosen up her spirits…make her happy…

"Ok…well…here goes" she says quietly

"_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
it's the morning of your very first day"**_

"Jerome I can't do this…I-I-I can't sing…I don't have any talent…I AM SOO STUPID ACTUALLY THINKING I COULD SING!" she cries into my shoulder…I watch her beautiful chocolate brown eyes start to water and tears-drops fall down her face…She rests her head on my shoulder and continues to sob.

"Mara…listen to me…you are an amazing singer…just that small verse…was angelic…you are pretty…smart…kind…gifted…artsy…and an amazing singer." I whisper softly into her ear

"Jerome…you really think so?" she asks me while looking at me with her sweet, big, beautiful warm eyes. I nod my head in answer to her question. She sniffles and slowly embraces me…we stay in that position, her arms around me and mine around hers, for what feels like an eternity. We slowly separate; we have ridiculous smiles plastered on our faces, we stare at each other…her loving eyes bore a hole through me…into my heart…warming my heart…filling it with love, happiness, and hope…hope for me and hope for "us".

"Well, Mara, the stage is all yours." I say motioning for her to stand in front of me…she laughs…ohh her laugh warms me with happiness and love…her love.

She clears her throat and says "I'm ready!" and she took my breath away

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**_  
_**It's the morning of your very first day**_  
_**And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**_  
_**Try and stay out of everybody's way**_

_**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**_  
_**For the next four years in this town**_  
_**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**_  
_**"You know, I haven't seen you around before"**_

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_  
_**You're gonna believe them**_  
_**And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out**_  
_**Well, count to ten, take it in**_  
_**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**_  
_**Fifteen**_

_**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**_  
_**And soon enough you're best friends**_  
_**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**_  
_**We'll be outta here as soon as we can**_

_**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**_  
_**And you're feeling like flying**_  
_**And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one**_  
_**And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends**_  
_**When the night ends**_

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_  
_**You're gonna believe them**_  
_**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**_  
_**Makes your head spin 'round**_  
_**But in your life you'll do things greater than**_  
_**Dating the boy on the football team**_  
_**But I didn't know it at fifteen**_

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted**_  
_**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**_

_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**_  
_**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**_  
_**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**_  
_**Who changed his mind and we both cried**_

_**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_  
_**You're gonna believe them**_  
_**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**_  
_**I've found time can heal most anything**_  
_**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**_  
_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**_

_**Your very first day**_  
_**Take a deep breath girl**_  
_**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**_

"Ok, um… Did I do ok?" Mara said excitedly, her hair was in a sloppy bun she was wearing a strapless flow shirt and ripped short-shorts (A/N I have that outfit it's so cute)…she looked wonderful….

"That was incredibly-"I began to say when she interrupted me

"Horrendous...I know." She said quietly

"No…It was…wow…I mean…it was…Breathtaking." I said…it was true she sang perfectly her voice was so soft and tranquil, her tone was smooth…she didn't have to work on anything…she was flawless, her facial expressions were amazing…she was amazing…she was beautiful.

"Thanks Jerome that means a lot coming from you." She said quietly.

I could feel the awkwardness…so I decided to change the subject.

"So, Mara, What are we going to sing?" I ask loudly

"I don't know…um…maybe "This is me" by Demi Lavato and Joe Jonas (A/N I really don't like them but I love the song)

"Sure Mara whatever you want." I say obediently…

"Awww Jerome you're the best!" she says as she pulls me into an embrace. Yess! Another point for Jerome! She grabs my hand and squeezes it gently, "We are going to win this talent show" she whispers into my ear…her soft lips grazing against my skin…oh…this is the life…having the girl you like…no not like…the girl you love…bond with you. I grabbed her hand as we look on my laptop for duet songs…

"MARA!" a male voice screams from the door…its MICK…I hate that meathead.

* * *

_Mara POV_

_Ohh God…its Mick…_

"_Mara…why are you in Clarke's room…why are you guys here…WHY DON'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Mick yells_

"_Mick, I told you I am working with Jerome for the talent show…you said you were fine with that." I say calmly_

"_WHEN THE BLOODY HELL DID I SAY THAT! CLARKE GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MARA'S….MARA GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW." _

"_Mick…calm down…I am staying here we have to practice for the show." I say sternly…what is Mick's problem…Is he jealous…it's just Jerome…Mick can be so controlling. Ugh it annoys me…he wants to know everything I do what I am doing at this time…where I am…and who I am with…_

"_OH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Mick leaves the room angrily and slams the door shut…I jump…this relationship is going downhill. _

"_Well I better get going…" I say sadly_

"_Wait but the talent show is two nights away…we need to know a song…and rehearse it…" Jerome declared _

"_It's going to be okay…I'll see you tomorrow…we can practice during free period." I say, giving him a big hug…it's going to be a long night._

* * *

**The next day…**

_Mara POV_

_Okay…free period is up next…Its time to practice with Jerome…I can't wait! I walk into the music room…It's locked…I make out two figures…a short broad-shouldered boy and a girl with short brown hair…they were kissing…how odd…it's really inappropriate they were snogging on school grounds…unacceptable! I will have to speak with Mr. Sweet about this. WAIT? Do I know these people…the guy looked familiar…he was carrying a soccer ball…MICK! Oh My Goodness…what the bloody hell was he doing with that girl! THEY WERE SNOGGING AND HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS DEAD TO ME! I HATE HIM…THAT…THAT…my eyes start brimming with tears…not again…a tear trickles down my cheek…I HATE MY LIFE…I can't deal with this…I'm going back to the house…_

_As I walk towards the school exit I push past a group of people…I hear a voice…_

"_Mara..."_

_I can't deal with anyone now…I run towards the school exit. _

"_Mara…"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell as I push the school door open revealing the school football (soccer) field. Football…that was Mick's favorite sport…my eyes well up with tears…_

"_Mara…Please…We need to practice."_

"_NOT NOW JEROME." I run towards the house… blinded by my tears I trip over a rock…Owww ow it really…tears stream down my face staining it with dry mascara…_

"_MARA…are you okay?" Jerome runs towards me_

"_MARA…" he says as he reaches my side…he cups my face in his hands_

"_Mara, what happened?" he asks softly…he brushes my hair of my face_

"_I saw Mick with another girl." I said_

"_But Mick sees other girls everyday in school." Jerome states_

"_No…you-you…don't understand…they-they…were…sno-snogging." I cry…tears stream down my face…How could Mick do this to me? What did I do!_

"_Oh…Mara…I'm so sorry…" he said gently…_

"_Jerome, it's not your fault…its Mick…he…he's cheating on me…not you... I should be the sorry one. I have ignored you…I let you down…and I never listened to you because I was with M-M-Mick….HE IS A MEATHEAD…I'm sorry I never listened to you. " I said quietly_

"_Oh…yea…well…um…it's okay." He said sheepishly._

"_Thanks for everything Jerome…um…let's go to the house." I say trying to stand up…Yea I fail…clumsy little me…I fell back on the ground laughing…Jerome chuckled and flashed me his perfect smile…he held his hand out for me to reach and I pulled him towards me…he collapses onto me…and I start giggling again. He smirks and pulls clumps of grass of the ground and throws it at me…he is so immature…I stand up and walk to the Anubis house._

* * *

Jerome POV

I AM GOING TO KILL MICK CAMPBELL! What type of guy cheats on his girlfriend with a random cheer-leader slut! What he did is wrong I mean he has a perfect girlfriend…why does he want to jeopardize his relationship? WAIT! Why do I care? This is actually good for me. I mean if Mara and Mick breakup then I can have Mara all to myself…and if I have Mara all to myself…there might be an "us"! I AM A GENIOUS!

Anyways…Right now I am walking to Mara's room…I wonder what we're going to sing…I slowly reach her door…I see her sitting on her bed with her covers over her head…she sniffles and looks at me…then she starts to cry again…okay well we won't get any singing done. I start to walk out of her room but she looks at me with plea then she cries "JEROME DON'T GO!" Then I face her…she looks at me with her brown innocent eyes…"Jerome stay!" she whispers. I walk towards her as she runs up to me and embraces me…my hands run down her shirt…her hands clasp protectively around my neck as I spin her around in circles…she laughs…(her laugh is so sexy)…I chuckle and look into her chocolate brown eyes…she looks into my blue eyes and sighs happily…I chuckle and brush her hair off her beautiful face…she runs her hands softly down my arms until she reaches my hands…she grabs my hand and looks at the palms of my hands…she places her hands on top of mind an giggles…I tightly grip her hand and spin her around…and she twirls into my arms…I embrace her…and put my arms around her waist pulling us together…she throws her arms around my neck…as we dance around the room…I trip over a book and we topple onto her bed…and we begin to laugh uncontrollably…I was having a nice time with Mara when….

"JEROME GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mick yelled in outrage

"NO…MICK I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD I EVER LISTEN TO YOU! YOU WERE SNOGGING SOME RANDOM GIRL…AND WORST OF ALL YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! ME!" Mara screamed.

"You stupid bitch! You are not worth it. You are stupid, ugly, and annoying!" Mick stated angrily

"GET OUT! WE'RE OVER!" Mara yelled infuriated

Mick ran out of the room slamming the door shut…with such a force that I jumped.

Mara looked confused, tired, angry but not sad. This is strange because I thought if she broke up with Mick she would cry, whatever.

"Wow" I said to break the silence

"I know how dare me he call me a bitch!" Mara yelled….she was angry…

I chuckled…I couldn't help it she looked adorable when she was mad. I pull her into an embrace…she looks up at me…and smiles…

"I know what we're going to sing!" she said happily

"What?" I asked with curiosity

"You'll see!" She said as she grabs my hand reassuringly, and we begin to sing.

**AT THE TALENT SHOW**

_Mara POV_

_I AM SOOOOOO READY FOR THIS! I stood backstage in a red strapless mini-dress with my hair half up half down with a red rose clipped into my hair…I was wearing red ruby earrings that hang all the way to my shoulders…two inch heels that were silver…I was so ready for this show…we are so going to blow the judges away. I was standing next to Amber who was in charge of the whole show…Jerome was standing next to me…he was wearing a tuxedo…(A/N like the one Alfie wore to prom…but of course Jerome could wear it the best) I have to admit…he looked cute! He stood behind me massaging my neck…Awww how nice. Anyways Nina and Fabian were almost done singing…we were up next. _

"_Are you ready, Jerome?" I asked_

"_Only when you are." He said smiling_

"_Let's rock this place!" I say as he entangles his hand in mine as we walk onstage._

"_LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND ALIENS! HERE IS JEROME CLARKE AND MARA JAFFRAY SINGING WHO SAYS BY THE BEAUTIFUL SELENA GOMEZ!" Alfie yells into the microphone_

_That's our cue…I start (A/N the bold italic is Mara the regular not bold letter is Jerome)_

_**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else**_

Na, na, na,  
Na, na, na,

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na, na, na,  
Na, na, na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
__**Trust me  
**_That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
_**Who says**_

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
**It's like a work of art**  
**That never gets to see the light**  
**Keep you beneath the stars**  
**Won't let you touch the sky**  
**Na, na, na**  
**Na, na, na**

**I'm no beauty queen**  
**I'm just beautiful me**

Na, na, na  
Na, na, na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me_  
__**That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful**_

Who says  
Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me_  
__**Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh**_

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting_**  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
**_Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

* * *

_And then we finish…the room fills with applause…and everyone stands up…the judges look at us with impressed faces…but all I care about is the guy right next to me: Jerome! He smiles at me…_

_I walk up to him and say "Jerome, you were amazing." He blushes and grabs my arm gently_

"_Mara, y-you were flawless…and you're beautiful under the lights." He says shyly. My face turns crimson red. Awww he is so sweet. I grab his hand and walk backstage, hand in hand. _

_The judges are announcing the winners…_

_3__rd__ place: Joy and Patricia _

_Joy and Patricia stumble onto the stage laughing hysterically…then they take the trophy and fall off the stage…I had a feeling they were high (drunk)…_

_2__nd__ Place: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter_

_OH MY GOD! THAT MEANS-_

_1__st__ Place: Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke_

_WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!_

_As Jerome and I walk onto the stage…Alfie hands us the trophy…the whole room gets up and gives us a round of applause. WE WON! _

_I jump into Jerome's arms as he spins me around…and once we stop spinning I lean into him…our lips grazing…then they crash together…our lips sculpt together perfectly…fireworks fly in my head…and I feel my face warm up…we slowly break apart…_

_Mick starts screaming, Amber starts squealing, Patricia and Alfie start smiling, Joy stares at us with her mouth wide open, and Nina and Fabian start cheering._

_Jerome and I walk out of the school. We hold hands and stroll towards the Anubis house. Once we reach the house we run to my room…as he spins me around._

* * *

Jerome POV

Mara and I fall onto her bed…dizzy from spinning.

I look into her beautiful eyes as she sits on my lap. She throws her arms around my neck…as I feel up her back…she leans into me and our lips melt together…our tongues thrashing in our mouths…when she's with me it's perfect…I love her…I pull off her shirt as she pulls of mine…we fall back onto her bed…her lips brush my ear and she says "I really love you Jerome Clarke!"….I give her a peck on the lips and say "Mara Jaffray…who says you're not perfect…You are perfect. I love you too" and that was the beginning of an amazing relationship.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Who Am I to Say **

**By: Hope**

**I DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR HOA or Mara or Jerome so sad**

PS: OMG I FOUND OUT that in Het Huis Anubis Mara leaves because the actor quit so Noa replaced her and dates Jeroen (Jerome) (also in het huis Anubis Mara and Jeroen kiss) BUT in Das Haus Anubis Mara doesn't leave so Magnus (Jeroen or Jerome) and Mara actually go out and you know kiss during numerous occasions. YAY! JARA!

**Ok the scene is graduation: outside the school: you picture a big stage and a bunch of parents and students sitting listening to Mr. Sweet who is on the huge stage. **

* * *

_MARA POV_

_Its graduation day…as I sit down waiting for my name to be called I can't help but feel miserable…my life flew by…and It's sad to say but I barely enjoyed it! The only person I had was Mick...but then he left me…all my friends abandoned me…Patricia was with Joy…and Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and Nina were excluding me. But I wasn't the only one feeling left out…Jerome. He was the person I felt sorry for. He had nobody…his parents left him in the house to "rot" (but he didn't he is actually an amazing person) then his best mate, Alfie, abandoned him for Fabian, Nina, and Amber. But I promised him I would never abandon him, and through these long dreary years I kept my promise. Jerome was always there for me through the good and the bad, he is the greatest friend a girl could ever have. But now our friendship has come to an end…we are going our separate ways…and I can't help feeling sad. I know I'm going to miss this school, the Anubis House, my so called friends (Amber, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Alfie, and last of all Mick), but I know I'm going to miss Jerome the most. _

_Back to reality…_

_I hear Mr. Sweet, "Mick Campbell." As Mick walks onstage wearing his blue gown eating a muffin (A/N retard!)Then Mr. Sweet puts a certificate in his hand…Mick walks offstage eating a cookie (how he got the cookie I don't know)_

_Mr. Sweet calls out "Jerome Clarke" but he's not there…Where's Jerome? I ask myself…he was the guy who wanted to graduate more than anything…he wanted to leave the school…he hated this place… _

"_Jerome Clarke…Where is Jerome Clarke!" Mr. Sweet yelled…everyone looked around nervously…a blonde man in a business suit and a blonde haired woman in a track suit walk onstage and talk to Mr. Sweet…_

_I have to talk to Jerome…I run out of my seat as I run into the school…_

"_Jerome, are you in there?" I ask as I walk into the girls' bathroom_

"_No." he replies (he just gave it away)_

"_Jerome what's wrong?" I ask as I walk near him…he was crouched down in the corner with his face in his hands…_

"_Nothing." He says as he peers up at me…his eyes were red from crying…why was he crying?_

"_Jerome, you can tell me." I say softly as I grab his hands…which were really warm…despite of the coldness in the room…_

"_Well…my parents are here just to pay Victor to keep me at the Anubis house for the rest of my life…they don't care about me, they don't even think I have a future they don't want to help pay for my university. So I guess I'll stay at the house become a "Victor" or a stupid custodian for the rest of my life." He said quietly_

"_Jerome, you have much more potential." I tell him…as I look deep into his beautiful blue eyes...I really think he has potential…he's sweet, kind, he has been doing better in school, and he is good at bargaining with people._

"_I know…but I am rotten Mara…I know I don't deserve it." He says, as a teardrop falls down his perfect face. I embrace him…_

"_Jerome you deserve it more than anything…you deserve respect, care, a good education, friends, a loving family, and a soul mate!" the last two words I say quietly…as I bow my head…too scared to see how he would react…_

"_Mara…you are…" but he was at a loss of words and he pressed his lips against mine…our lips melted together perfectly…my head exploded into little fireworks, as he pulled me closer to him…I knew that we were much more than friends…we were soul mates…he was the one! _

_We slowly pull apart…he plays with a strand of my loose hair and he tucks it behind my ear…he brushes his lips against my chin…then my cheek…and lastly my lips…I stare at him…he was the love of my life…I can't believe I was so blind…I was madly in love with Jerome Clarke._

_Giggles erupted through me as I sat on his lap in the corner of the girl's bathroom. I kissed him on the check when I realized…we still had to go to the graduation! I was valedictorian I HAD TO SAY MY SPEECH!_

"_Um…Jerome, we have to go back now!" I say as Jerome hugs me tightly…he stands up as he pulls up against him…I kiss him on the cheek…his lips brush past my ears as he whispers_

"_C'mon Mara Jaffray…I love you." He kisses me on the lips…as we walk hand in hand towards the stage._

_I watch him walk up the stairs to receive his certificate…he didn't know the surprise that awaited him._

"_Jerome Clarke, congratulations you got accepted to Oxford University!" Mr. Sweet says happily, Jerome stumbles onto the stage his mouth hanging open...as he receives his certificate and walks offstage and sits next to me; he puts his arm over my shoulders…and tilts my head towards his…_

"_Mara, you shouldn't have." He says as he presses his lips against mine…_

"_But, I wanted to…You deserved it!" I say as I press my lips against his…we stay like this as Mr. Sweet calls the names "Martin Croquet, Karen Dap, Heather Fran, Larry Gerard, Alfie Lewis…then my name was called "Mara Jaffray"_

_My lips part from his as I run onstage to get my certificate._

"_Mara Jaffray, you got accepted to Oxford University." Says Mr. Sweet, I run onstage got my certificate and ran back to my seat as Jerome waited for me with open arms. I leap into his arms as he kisses me passionately._

_We sit down and continue to snog through the whole ceremony._

_Once the ceremony is finished I run onstage to say my speech…_

"_Today is a day of accomplishments…success, happiness. But it's also a day of sadness, and remembrance. Remembering our friendships and romances, the fun times, sad times, the romantic times, funny times, the good times! But all of those memories are over and we are going our separate ways…the ones we loved, our best friends….they are the past. We must look forward to our futures. I just want to say I will miss this place, these peoples, and the memories dearly, but I know I am moving on to a better amazing life. WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE EVERYTHING! CONGATULATIONS TO THE GRADUATIONG CLASS OF 2012!" I yell as I run to Jerome's side…I squeeze his hand as we throw our graduation hats in the air. I am ready for a new beginning with Jerome._

**GRADUATION PARTY!**

_I walk into the renovated school lounge, which was amazingly changed…rainbow lights, disco ball, it looked AMAZING! I was wearing a dress that Amber and I picked out a long time ago when we were friends…it's a little bit well…It's not the type of thing I would wear…but I like it. It was a salmon pink strapless mini dress, it had a v-neck…diamond crystal decoration…and at the back was a ruffle tail end (A/N it's on my profile) my hair was down...but it didn't hide my long silver and crystal earrings. Anyways, I look around and find Jerome standing nervously by the snack table. I walk towards him slowly…he looks at me and his mouth flies open. Once I reach his side…I spin into his open arms._

"_So how do I look" I say as I kiss him on the cheek_

"_Y-You-You…Y-You BEAUTIFUL!" he screams out as his lips crash against mine…Alfie pats him on the back as Amber squeals in the background…Nina and Fabian are giggling as Patricia whispers into Mr. Winkler's ear then she kisses him on the cheek…Joy jumps up and down…and we slowly part…as applause erupts behind us. Amber and Alfie congratulate us and Fabian and Jason pat Jerome on the back, Nina, Patricia, and Joy squeal as the hug me. _

"_MARA YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU AND JEROME WERE TOGETHER!" Amber squeals as Jerome and I turn crimson red._

"_Well, um we just got together." I say quietly_

"_WELL, CONGRATULATIONS!" Amber yells as she throws her arms around Alfie and they dance towards the dance floor._

_A slow song goes on and Nina and Fabian slowly hold hands as they walk onto the dance floor. Patricia and Mr. Winkler join them as Joy walks away with some guy named Brad. Mick walks around eating bacon. _

"_Jerome, how does he get all that food?" I ask as we stand next to each other as we see Mick randomly eat a corn dog._

"_I don't know…" Jerome says as he watches Mick take out a piece of ham_

"_Um…Mara, would you like to dance…with me?" he says shyly as he takes out a corsage and ties it on my hand_

"_Of course I would!" I squeal… (Wow I sound like Amber) as I take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He puts his arms around my waist as I throw my arms around his neck…and the song starts to play._

**Love of my life, my soul mate ****  
****you're my best friend ****  
****Part of me like breathing ****  
****now half of me is left**

_Jerome, he was my best friend…he was always with me…he's the love of my life….my soul mate. Without him it's like half of me is gone._

**Don't know anything at all**  
**Who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

**Color me blue I'm lost in you**  
**Don't know why I'm still waiting**  
**Many moons have come and gone**  
**Don't know why I'm still searching**

**Don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**

**Hmmm…hmmm…mmm**  
**Uhh oohhh Ahhhh**  
**Hooo…Ahhhh ohh…ohhh**

**Now you're a song I love to sing**  
**Never thought it feels so free**  
**Now I know what's meant to be**  
**And that's okay with me**

_Jerome Clarke…I love you! You make me feel so free…when I'm with you I feel comfortable natural…_

**But who am I to say you love me**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**And who am I to say you love me**

_Who am I to say you love me? I barely paid attention to you I just complained about my life, Do I deserve your love? Do you need me? WHO AM I TO SAY YOU LOVE ME!_

**Mmmm hmmm**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you love me**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**And who am I to say you need me**  
**I don't know anything at all**

**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**  
**I don't know anything at all**

"_Mara..." Jerome says…as he cups my face in his hands…I look at his mesmerizing turquoise eyes…_

"_What's wrong?" he asks as he kisses my cheek._

"_Jerome….do you love me?" I say…who am I to assume he loves me…who am I to say he needs me. I really don't know anything at all._

"_Of course Mara, I love you more than anything in the world." He says as he pulls me towards him._

"_Do I deserve your love?" I ask him as I tangle my fingers in his hair._

"_Yes." He says softly, as he passionately crashes his lips against mine._

"_I love you." I say as I continue to kiss him…I feel his soft lips whisper into my ear_

"_I love you too." He whispers…as he kisses the side of my mouth and then my mouth itself._

* * *

Sorry Its short! I'm writing a new story! It's called "You Never Guess" READ IT! PORFAVOR! AND REVIEWWW! Please add this story as favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

Girlfriend **  
****By:**** Avril** **Lavigne**

Okay so this is based on Het Huis Anubis Plotline because Mara leaves (the actor quit) and Noa replaces her and Noa dates Jerome…but in this story Mara comes back to the house…and Jerome starts to fall for her again

MARA IS OOC sorry about that. SHE IS REALLY OCC!

AND THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I'm writing the second chapter to my new story so yeah!

* * *

**MARA POV**

As I stand at the door of the House of Anubis, I couldn't help feeling happy…I was back for good…I could be with the people I love Jerome…Patricia and Joy…Yea I still had feelings for Jerome I hope he still had feelings for me! I walk through the creaky old house when….

"MARAAAAAAA!" yelled Amber and Alfie

Patricia and Joy were standing around me giving me a group hug….IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK!

"Where's Jerome?" I ask

"Umm…he's in the living area…with Noa." Amber said quietly

WHO THE HELL IS NOA! I leave the house and then somebody replaces me!

As I walk into the living room…I see Jerome…same as usual…cute, tall, dirty blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, and his adorable signature smirk…BUT WAIT! WHO IS THAT GIRL CUDDLING WITH HIM!

"Jerome!" I say

"MARA!" he yells as he carries me and spins me around

"JEROME!" I say as I kiss him on the cheek…in the corner of my eye I see Noa glaring at me with a jealous look on her face.

"Ummm…Mara, this is Noa…my…um…girl-girlfriend." He said quietly

I plaster a fake smile on my face…"Hi Noa…nice to meet you…I'm Mara!" I said with sarcasm…because I don't really like her…

"Yea, I heard." She said with a sour tone in her voice then she smirked at me and rolled her eyes…OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

"Jerome, sweetie, I have to go…" she said as she kissed Jerome full on the lips as she glares at me with a look on her face that says…_Oh yea I went there!..._she's dead to me.

"Oh…Jerome I missed you…when I was in Dubai…I am so glad I'm back." I say

"Mara…I missed you so much…we have a lot to catch up…maybe you, me and Noa can go out for a movie." He said with a hopeful tone

"Ohh…um…Noa…well I can't…sorry Jerome" I said…because if they're a couple there will be snogging flirting…him and his girlfriend…UGH GROSS! He deserves so much better!

"Well, I hope I could see you at the party." Jerome said with pleading eyes…as he played with my hands.

"Sure. I'll go if you go." I said as I kissed him on the check and skipped into my room (I had to share with Noa) I started to unpack.

It feels so good to be back…same amazing place, same amazing friends, same amazing problems, and same amazing Jerome! I never got over him. He is always in my head…I will always remember that kiss I shared with him. I really love Jerome Clarke, and it's a proven fact he still likes me!

As I sit down in the living room, I watch Noa take a seat next to me.

"He is my boyfriend, you have no chance!" she spat at me as she whips her head around and gives Jerome a kiss.

Ugh! That girl aggravates me! She is so not worth it…Jerome deserves someone better…someone like me. I have a plan.

_**PARTY!**_

I walk around waiting for Jerome to come…it was a recreation of the last party I've been to (not the Halloween party) the disco party, the party where I first kissed Jerome Clarke. I find Jerome standing by the snack table nervously drinking five cups of punch.

"WHOAA! Slow down there, because if you don't there won't be any drinks left!" I say as I slap him playfully, he slaps me back and he pushes me to the ground

"Hey!" I yelled, he offered me his hand…and when I reached for him I pulled him down

"Man, DOWN!" he yelled as he landed on top of me. Our faces were so close and he leaned into me his lips gently brushing the skin next to my mouth. Our lips met but a hand pulled him away from me!

"JEROME! HOW COULD YOU!" an infuriated Noa yelled

"Uh…" Jerome stuttered

"MARA!" She yelled as she faced me she sneered at me as she lugged Jerome behind her. I know what I have to do!

I sit down next to Amber; I look up on the stage and watch Patricia and Joy sing while laughing their asses off! It was quite entertaining. Nina and Fabian got up to sing their song, I knew I was next!

"So, Mara are you nervous!" Amber asked

"No!" I say but of course I am nervous.

"So, do you think Noa will like what you're singing!" Amber asked

"Of course not! She will hate it because it's about Jerome!" I scoffed

"Ooooh! I can't wait to hear it!" Amber clapped happily

"Mara Jaffray, it's your turn!" Alfie yells whipping his "hair" back and forth, his afro wig flies off the stage and hits Amber! I giggle as I walk onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Mara Jaffray and I'm going to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne"

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
**Don't you get it I want to be your girlfriend!**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
**I know you like me!**  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright  
**you are so cute, I love you!**  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
**You know you like me!**  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
**You can do so much better!**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
**I could be your girlfriend!**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
**I know that you like me!**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again  
**I know you think of me, I know you look at me, I know you talk about me!**  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
**You know I am perfect for you, why don't you just dump her!**  
'Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everybody's talking about  
**You could do so much better! She could do better!**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
**You need a new girlfriend!**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
**I know you still have a crush on me!**  
Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?  
**I am better than her!**  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, Cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?  
**What were you thinking! You love me!**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend**

I finished the song and I ran into the bathroom stall…memories flooded back…the good times I had with Jerome, when we talked when we made each other laugh and finally when he kissed me in this very spot! I guess he doesn't love me! I guess I was wrong. I slam the door shut and tears flow down my face. I thought he loved me…but he doesn't. I hear two voices.

"I'm sorry Noa, we're over!" Jerome yelled

"WHY! Is this because of Mara?" she yells back

"I never stopped loving her! I'm so sorry!" Jerome says

HE LOVED ME HE STILL LOVES ME! The emptiness in my heart filled with love. A happy ending!

I open the door and jump into his arms, his lips crash against mine as we dance all the way back to the party!

* * *

SO SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT AN


	10. Chapter 10

**FOR THE FIRST TIME x3**

**I don't own this song or HOA or Jerome of Mara x3**

**THIS IS MY FREAKING FAVORITE SONG! AHHH I LOVE THIS SONG! "For the first Time" by the Script, is the best song ever.**

**This story goes out to Charn14, Dally2,****KyroxIsxSmexy, RonniZe****e, ****aleprbla****!**

**Ps: RonniZee your request is coming up in the next chappy!**

**PPS: BEST MOVIE EVER: Soul Surfer **

**PPPS: BEST BOOKS EVER: Percy Jackson Series, the Hunger Games Trilogy **

**PPPPS: MY TEACHER IS DRIVING ME INSANE! PPPPPS: AHHH! I'm sorry for not updating! I have like sooooo much Homework and sooooo many tests! Middle school is annoying! I hope high school is better…seriously. I AM SO BUSY! I haven't even checked facebook…seriously and facebook are my addictions**

**AHHH! There's a new problem! Whenever I try to get on this message pops up that I won some stupid prize and it takes me that advertisement page! What should I do! **

**The message is gone! WOW! All that worrying for nothing! Sometimes my computer goes crazy!**

**Okay, I know many people haven't updated their stories cause of school! But charn14 and aleprbla PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TO UPDATE!**

**Please read and review. Oh and please read my other story "You'll Never Guess" and I'm writing a new story called "Painful Secrets" inbox me if you want to know what it's about. Of course there will be JARA! And Fabina! But mostly JARA! **

Jerome POV

Times are hard. I have a job as a CEO of a major corporation but now because of the economy things aren't going that well. I might even lose my job because the company is going out of business. It's kind of depressing, I'm not poor or rich, I have a small apartment in the city, and I live by myself. That is what depresses me the most, when I actually got a shot at telling the girl of my dreams I loved her I blew it. I was too scared to tell her that I love her. She still is with the meathead. I can't believe she's gone.

I'm at the bar right under my apartment, loud music is blaring off the speakers, I groan, I am so not in the mood for music. The bartender passes me a shot of vodka. I shove the vodka down my throat, it burns like hell, but I want more. I ask the bartender for another shot, he gladly gives it to me. I start to feel woozy inside. FUCK LIFE! FUCK WORK! FUCK LOVE! FUCK THE WORLD! FUCK THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! FUCK EVERYTHING! SHIT! LIFE TOTALLY FREAKING SUCKS! I stumble into a couple and push them away from each other and yell "FUCK YOURSELVES!" I collapse on a table and stumble out of the restaurant. Shit! Why can't life be freaking perfect! Rain falls lightly on my face…as I stagger down the cobblestone road…I reach the doorsteps of the apartment building and sit down. The rain start pouring heavily, my hair is matted to my head, and my clothes drenched with water. I watch a plastic bag fly by, the wind taking it somewhere far away. A teardrop appears in the corner of my eye, it rolls down my face. I take out my cell phone and look through my photo album. I see a picture Alfie laughing hysterically as Mick walks around with his hair dyed green, I chuckle into my palm. The next picture was a picture of Alfie and me and Mara during prom, Mara looked beautiful in her white-black lace decorated dress. The next picture was a picture of Mara actually it was a picture of the poster that I made of her, Alfie sent it to me and then he wrote "Welcome to We Love Mara Land" on it with hearts surrounding it. The next picture was one of Mara and me playing chess, we look so happy together. The last one was my favorite, it was a picture of me and Mara, we were in her room and I had my arm around her and she was staring into my eyes romantically. Why couldn't it all be like that! Why couldn't she go out with me? Why couldn't she have loved me like I love her! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! I decide to call her up, and ask her how the fuck she's doing! Hey, don't blame me for doing something stupid like that, I'm wasted and high! I find her number in my contact list. I press the little green button, and wait for her to pick up.

"Um…hello?" A small voice says followed by a sniffle. It was Mara

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU, BITCH!" I yell into the phone

"Excuse me?" Mara says confused

"BITCH, IT'S ME! JEROME CLARKE!" I say sourly into the phone

"Jerome, are you okay?" She says with a worried tone in her voice

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK! I'm freaking stuck outside in the rain, I fucking can't see anything because I'm freaking wasted, and I want to freaking kill my fucking self!" I yell into the phone (A/N before you readers say Jerome is OOC it's because he's drunk!)

"JEROME!" She yells scolding me with disbelief in her voice

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I yell

"Jerome, don't do this to yourself! Where are you!" She says with panic in her voice

"HOW SHOULD I FREAKING KNOW! I FEEL LIKE DOG SHIT, I CAN'T EVEN FREAKING SEE WHERE THE FUCK I AM! All I know is I'm near my apartment." I say

"Jerome, stay there!" She says as she hangs up…WAIT! Fuck! Is she coming to get me, SHIT! I can't let her see me like this! She'll think I'm a fool, a FAILURE, A DISGRACE!

I try to cross the street, but everything is so blurry. I hear honking but I can't see the cars. Lights dance above my head. I hear voices, yelling at me…telling me to go kill myself, telling me that I'm not worth it. I feel like I'm on a rotating ride and I can't stop spinning! Why can't it stop! More lights swirl around me, I feel like I'm trapped in a laser light show and there is no getting out! The honking comes closer, the noise pounding in my ears. I feel movements surrounding me. I stand paralyzed in the middle of the street scared that if I move I will get hit. I can't take this anymore! I walk trying to slam into a car, but then a hand gently grabs me and pulls me into a car, my eyes slowly shut and all I see is black.

My eyes gradually open. I look around and find myself in a yellow room, I am laying on a big king sized bed, and a window is opened exposing rays of sunlight from outside. Paintings hang on the walls; a small Victorian style lamp is shining above my head. A big white door is in front of me, it slowly opens with a loud creak and in pops the head of sweet Mara.

"Jerome how could you?" she says with grief in her voice as she walks towards me and sits down on the bed next to me.

"How could I what?" I say confused. I notice that my head is throbbing and I really don't feel that well.

"You could have killed yourself!" Mara yells. she looks beautiful, even when she's angry. Her shiny black hair cascades down her perfectly heart shaped face and her beautiful elegant shoulders. She is wearing denim short-shorts, and a plain black tank top. She looks gorgeous.

"Well, I was wasted!" I yell defensively as I throw my hands in the air dramatically

"You got me so worried!" she yells, as creases appear on her fore-head. I know something is wrong, Mara is always happy, and when something bothers her she always tries to act like nothing's wrong.

"Mara, what's wrong?" I ask her quietly.

"NOTHING!" She yells as she slaps her hand against her thigh.

"You can tell me." I say softly.

"REALLY, SHOULD I TRUST A GUY WHO ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF?" she yells.

"Mara, please tell me." I plead.

"NO!" she screams.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Mara, pretty please tell me!" I say as I make a pout.

"Fine, I will tell you. He broke my heart." She says as a teardrops roll down her cheeks.

"I told you this many times, Mick is a MEATHEAD! He doesn't deserve a beautiful, smart, stunning girl like you." I say.

"You, think I'm beautiful and stunning?" Mara asks as a faint blush rises on her cheeks.

'Um…well, yea." I say as heat rushes to my face, I mess with my hair nervously.

"Aw, that's sweet. You really know how to make a girl happy after she gets dumped." She says as she gently caresses my face in her hands.

"I can be romantic." I say as I stroke her face with my fingers.

"Yes, yes, you can." She states as she kisses my cheek gently, my face turns scarlet red. She kissed me, SHE FINALLY FREAKING KISSED ME! My heart was doing flips, and I gently grabbed her face and crashed my lips against hers. At first she looks at me her eyes widen with confusion and awe, and then her eyes turn into docile pools of chocolate, as she puts her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I wrap my arms around her hips pulling her so close to me that there was no space in between. This is what I wanted, I want to be with her, and I don't want to let her go, I would love to hug her and kiss her for the rest of eternity. I am truly in love with Mara Jaffray. She slowly pulls away from me, breathing heavily.

"Wow, Jerome, you really know how to treat a girl." Mara says as she kisses me on the cheek and places her head in my chest as I tightly embrace her. I never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever want to be without her. She looks up at me, and smiles, her brown eyes welled with tears, happy tears, as she gives me a tight squeeze.

"Jerome, I have to go." She says as she pulls away from me. She's leaving me; she is going to leave me all alone in this cruel world. Why would I ever think she would like a guy like me! I'm so stupid. I bet she's going to leave me here, and she won't come back. It is never a happy ending for me. She's going to leave me to rot.

"Jerome" she whispers, she senses my disapproval. I look away, not trying to get caught in her beautiful, hypnotizing eyes. She grabs my face firmly so that I could look at her right in the eye.

"Jerome, don't worry, I'll be back, I promise. I just have to go to work, hey; maybe we can have breakfast together" Mara states. Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Mara loves me, and she doesn't want to abandon me like my parents. She will never leave me to rot. She is Mara, perfect and beautiful. Then it hit me, I'M LATE FOR WORK! SHIT! IF I'M LATE I MIGHT GET FREAKING FIRED!

"Mara, I got to go." I yell as I run out the door in a hurry.

_Mara POV_

_Last night was really crazy. It could have been the scariest day of my life. Jerome called me, he was really drunk, he said and did stupid things, he almost killed himself! I got there just in time, I saw him standing there almost getting hit by a car. His dirty-blonde hair stuck to his face, and his majestic blue eyes with tears brimming around the edges, his tall mysterious figure walking across the street. When I saw him, I was filled with emotions: happiness, sadness, confusedness, remembrance, and a strange tingling sensation in me. It was strange; a bunch of memories flew through me when I saw his face, I remember when we played chess together, when he told me about his parents, the times he helped me with the elections, when he betrayed me, when I went to his room one day he was absolutely devastated his parents called him and said they didn't want him anymore, I felt so bad for him, his beautiful eyes filled with tears, he cried his heart out, he was sensitive, he had a big heart, and that's when I realized I loved him. _

_ Anyways, when I saw him yesterday, I was so scared, I really thought he was going to die; I didn't want to lose him so I grabbed him and took him home. He woke up this morning, and then we talked for a while, and then he called me beautiful. I kissed him, on the cheek; I thought it was the dumbest thing in the world. WHAT IF HE DIDN'T LOVE ME! WHAT IF HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND! And then he kissed me, he slammed his lips forcefully against mine. I got to admit it felt really good; a surge of energy and happiness passed through my body. I had tingling feelings erupt through me, I felt fireworks explode in my head, and my stomach did summersaults. I loved that feeling; it was new to me, it was exotic, something I never felt before, and I liked it, it was like an addiction, I wanted him. _

_He ran out of the room leaving me sitting on the bed. He had to go to work, and so did I. I really didn't want him to leave. But I guess he did. I feel empty without him. I want to be with him. He is my rock, my hero, my freaking savior, the reason I live, I never want to be without him. But right now I have to go to work. I put on my business suit and tie my hair into a ballerina bun. I put on my favorite earrings. The earrings that Mick gave me, THAT BASTARD! I throw the earrings out the window in rage; I watch a tear escape down my cheek. Soon enough my mascara is running, and I'm lying down in my bed with a tear-stained face and a broken heart. But Mick isn't everything, he is nothing to me, I don't need him, he's stupid, I don't need him in my life, MY LIFE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND HIM! I NEED TO MOVE ON! And so that is what I decide to do. I don't need him._

_I run to the bathroom and rinse my face, grab a soft fluffy towel and dry my face, and then I grab my mascara brush and do my makeup. Finally I'm ready my makeup is perfect, my hair is fine, and my clothing are okay. I look at my reflection in the mirror, I see a confident, happy, sturdy, amiable, smart, Guyanese girl, but inside I'm dying, the only thing that keeps me alive is Jerome Clarke. I lock the door of my house and go to work, with my head held high as I open the door of the tall skyscraper. _

Jerome POV

I run to work, in my sweat pants and a Hollister t-shirt, my messy hair falls in front of my eyes, dark bags are under my eyes, I smell like whiskey. I feel like a drunken hobo. But there's nothing I can do, I'm standing in front of my job-building place thing, I run up the stairs, not even glancing at the empty elevator, the lights are off, the computer screens are black, all the papers are scattered all over the floor. This place looks deserted, nobody is here. Is there a meeting? Where is everyone? It looks like a ghost town. I run to my office, it's locked. My keys don't open it. WHAT'S HAPPENING! I see my boss, he's wearing his business suit and fancy shoes but he looks devastated, worn out and old. His face is filled with grief. He locks the door of his office, struggling with a big box filled with stuff. He looks at me and smiles half-heartedly. I run to him and help him carry his box.

"Morning Mr. Clarke, what brings you here?" my boss asks grimly, as he places his keys in his pocket.

"Work." I answer as we enter the elevator. Duh! I'm working here, what did he expect, I'm here to make a dinner reservation!

"I'm sorry mate. We're out of business." My boss says quietly. I drop the box on the metal floor of the elevator, glass shatters all over the place as I stand frozen in terror.

"WHAT?" I yell ferociously, an echo of my voice forms through the building.

"Didn't they tell you? We are selling the place, the economy is down, this corporation is closing down" My boss states, as he looks down at the floor not trying to look at me.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell as I stomp out of the elevator. I don't have a job. I can't pay the rent, I don't have a house. I don't have anything. I need to find Mara. She's the only one who can help me. She's the only thing I have. The only reason I live, the only reason I don't kill myself! I need to go see my beautiful, gorgeous Mara Rose Jaffray.

I walk into my car as I turn on the ignition and press the gas and speed to Mara's place, as fast as I can, without breaking the law. I really needed to talk to her. I needed to see her. I need to be with her. I need to kiss her. I need to hear her. I need to hug her and tell her I love her. I need to meet her. I need her. I NEED HER! I NEED HER!

_Mara POV_

_As I enter my office and sit down at my desk, my assistant Melanie walks in._

"_Ms. Jaffray, there's a faculty meeting, about the stock and the economy of the corporation." Melanie says as her eyebrows furrow together and creases form on her forehead, she taps her foot nervously as I get up and walk into the conference room._

"_Ms. Jaffray, take a seat, you're late." My boss Mr. Madigan says as he points to the chair next to him._

"_As you all know. Times at BBC are hard, and the economy isn't that good. We fired out best journalist, and our main newscasters quit. We are looking for someone who can do these jobs for lesser pay if you know anyone please report to me immediately. And today you have the day off. I have to talk to the executives. Meeting dismissed!" Mr. Madigan says as he claps his hands and everyone walks out. Hmmm…wow, I didn't know the company wasn't going well. I hope it isn't that bad. I don't want to lose my job! I walk into my office, and find all my work papers on my desk, the papers were stacked over my head; there were piles and piles of paper that I had to work on. Sigh, I slump into my chair too lazy to get up. Ugh, I have so much work, sometimes I absolutely hate life. All I do is work! AHHH, I'm going to explode! I push all the papers off my desk, as they fall to the ground in a thud, papers are flying around the room, I grab my purse and some random paper on my desk and run out of my office slamming the door shut. _

_I reach my car then I slam the door shut. It's pouring outside, I hear the thunder clapping and lightning flashing. The rain attacking my poor little car. I sit down and looking at the paper that I grabbed. It's a letter to me from my parents. They rarely send me letters. I slowly read it. My mouth opened in a perfect "O" shape, I couldn't believe what I saw. This couldn't be happening, OH MY GOODNESS! This is bad, THIS IS BAD! This cannot be happening! It's impossible. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

…..Dear Mara,

Hi, Mara, it's your parents. We haven't spoken to you in a while. First we wonder how you're feeling. How is life? Is there any boy we should know about? How is work? Second thing is we have some bad news for you; it's about your sister. She had invasive lung cancer. She went to chemotherapy, nothing was happening. We tried everything, we sent her to the best doctors in the world, we tried surgeries, and also medications. But the cancer was taking over her body, she stopped eating but she was fattening, she lost her hair, along with her memory. We tried everything, we really did. But, your sister… she didn't make it. This Monday she died of lung cancer, at 8:34 A.M. Your sister is gone. I hope you can come to her funeral; we can't go because of the Olympics but we will go to her burial.

Love,

Your Parents:

Stephanie Jaffray

John Jaffray

_I can't believe it, she's gone. NO, SHE CAN'T BE GONE! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! SHE WAS FINE! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW! SHE WAS MY SISTER! SHE'S GONE! SHE LEFT ME HERE IN THIS CRUEL FREAKING WORLD! I can't believe she's gone. This can't be happen. She was so young. She's dead. Why is she dead?_

_Tears well up in my eyes, as I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to not let the tears escape from my eyes. But they flow down my face like an endless stream. I really want to freaking kill myself. Why didn't I die instead of my sister, Magdalena? WHY WASN'T IT ME? WHY CAN'T I DIE? I really want to kill myself so I could be with my sister in heaven instead of this cruel world. I slam my hand against a hatch in the car and down falls a picture of the blond haired blue eyed boy: Jerome Clarke. That is why I'm still alive. I need Jerome and he needs me. We are the only reason we are alive. I finally understood it; we are one person, metaphorically. Now everything fits into place, I belong with him, we were meant to be. I lift my head and sniffle grabbing a tissue and starting the car, I needed to talk to Jerome. I wonder where he is. There are only three options, my house, his apartment or the bar. I'll start with his apartment. I drive to his apartment. I run to his room. I knock on the door. No one answers. I bang the door hard, and my hand begins to throb. Still nobody answers. He's not there. I run downstairs as quick as possible. I reach the front of the bar. The strong sickening smell of beer makes my nose crinkle. I take a deep breath, and open the door. The first thing that greets me is a person. Not Jerome, but some weird drunk forty year old guy. He walks up to me, his body is uncomfortably close to mine, and I stand there immobile in fear, his hot beer smelling breath. I regain my strength and push him away from me. He follows me as I glance around the bar looking for Jerome. Someone pushes me on the floor, the person lands on top of me. _

"_Don't worry baby, it's just me. You can hold on to me. Fuck me." The guy slurs as he tries to press is lips against mine. I scream, but no one gives a shit because they're all drunk. I kick him where the sun don't shine. He hollers and rolls on his side. I stand up, and dash into my car, hot tears roll down my face. I felt abused, assaulted, and uncomfortable. This never ever happened to me before. I drive to my house. _

_As I walk in my house I see my light on. I smile to myself. He's here. Why didn't I check here in the first place! I run up to my room, and open the door. I walk in panting and out of breathe. I see him strumming on a guitar; he looks up at me and smiles. God, how I love his smile. He puts his guitar aside as I sit next to him snuggling my head into his shoulder._

"_How was your day?" he asks me._

"_It was fine." I reply quietly, not really but did I want to tell him my sister died? Yes I did but I didn't want to cry._

"_Yours?" I ask I watch his smile turn into a frown as he puts his head into hands. _

"_Horrible, I just lost my job." He replies_

"_Aw, Jerome it's okay. My day has been worse. I almost was raped, and…and…and…" I stutter not able to finish my sentence, I couldn't tell him my sister died it's just too painful. I can't cry, I can't cry! I squeeze my eyes shut not permitting tears to escape my eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Jerome asks as he cradles my face in his hands. He gave me a reassuring kiss on the cheek._

"_My sister died." I say calmly, outside I sound peaceful and tranquil. But on the inside I'm dying, crying and angry. _

"_Oh," Jerome answers not knowing what to say._

"_Yea," I reply under my breath, we look at each other smiling, but we're close to tears, none of us dare to say a word, we just stare at each other, and there is utter silence. Then his phone rings. He answers it and he slams his hand angrily against the wall. He hangs up and looks at me with pleading eyes._

"_I have no money, I can't pay rent, they are taking away my apartment, and they already packed my stuff. I'm homeless" he states_

"_Jerome, you can stay with me. I'll take in a hobo every day, especially if it's you." I say cheerfully. He chuckles into his palm and I giggle a little. Inside we are dying but laugher and happiness covers it all. And I really don't care. I don't care that I'm dying inside. I just love being with him, it makes the sadness in me go away. _

"_Mara, I love you, I always did." He states, as he kisses my forehead, gently pressing his lips against my cold skin. I swiftly moved my lips to his as I kiss him with all my might. He moans as he falls back onto the bed with me on top. He gives me lingering pecks on my neck, and that rapidly becomes full on snogging, tongue and everything. He slides his arms under my shirt, and I let out small gasps, as I shut my eyes closed. Am I ready for this? I pull off his shirt and begin to suck on his neck. He moans again. He looks up at the ceiling and then back at me._

"_Are, you sure you are ready?" Jerome asks as he lifts my chin._

"_No" I say, because I can't believe I'm saying this but I never actually did it before. I never had an actual steady relationship. _

"_I never did it before." I say shyly, as I look at the floor._

"_Same." Jerome says under his breath, as he messes with his hair nervously._

"_Really?" wow!_

"_Yea." He says. Utter silence fills the room. We look into each other's eyes as I reach for his hand. He shifts uncomfortably, trying to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth._

"_Hey, I was wondering if you want to hear this song I wrote? It's pretty cool." Jerome asks me hesitantly_

"_Since when did you write songs?" _

"_Well during my spare time at work, this is always, because I barely did anything." _

"_Cool," I say_

"_Well?" I ask_

"_Oh right the song." He says as he takes out the lyrics from his pocket and grabs his guitar._

Jerome POV

Okay, I was absolutely nervous. I was going to sing the song that I wrote to the girl of my dreams. Doesn't it sound easy! NO! NO IT DOESN'T! I can't do this! NO I CAN'T DO THIS! I have to do this. I hope she likes it. WHAT IF SHE HATES IT! WHAT IF I MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF! What am I going to do? Take a deep breath. You can do this. And so I clear my throat and begin to sing.

_**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
and we don't know how we got into this mad situation  
only doing things out of frustration**_

_**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time  
I've got a **__**new job**__** now in the unemployment line  
And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best**_

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears.

_**Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time**_

She's in line at the door with her head held high  
While I just lost my job but didn't lose _**my flight**__**  
But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt**_

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time

Drinking old cheap bottles of wine

_**Sit talking up all night  
saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years**_

_**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
for the first time**_

_**Yeah, for the first time  
Oh, for the first time  
Yeah, for the first time, YEAH!**_

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby

Then I finish, Mara is looking at me, tears begin to well in her eyes. Did she like it?

I watch her tiny body fling in the air, softly landing on top of me. Her soft lips on mine. I Open my mouth letting her tongue fight mine, letting her have me, letting her destroy me. I don't care what she does to me; I need to be with her. I fucking love her with all my freaking heart. I will never do anything to harm her, I would fucking die for her, that is how much I love her. We go into full on snog mode, I'm on top of her on the bed, pinning her down not letting her move, and I thought this would scare her but she just kept kissing me and acting like it was no big deal. I knew she liked me, no she loved me. She still does, and she knows that I love her with all my heart. She pulls apart, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Don't ever give up on me." I say as I press my forehead against hers.

"Why would I ever do that? Jerome, I love you, and I promise that I will never give up on you." Mara says softly as she presses her lips against mine. And it felt like it was for the first time. I felt like I finally had it my way, with the girl I loved, and the life I wanted, for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

**JAR OF HEARTS x3 **

**By: Christina Perri, 72 JARA FANFICSFICS (it says 73 but one isn't)**

**I don't own HOA or this song, if I owned HOA season 2 would have started and Mara and Jerome would have been a couple! **

**PS: Please read my other stories "You'll never guess", and "Painful Secrets", and review it…constructive criticism is okay! I'm going to write a new story but it will be uploaded late June! It's called "If Only She Knew"**

**Sorry RonniZee but I already was writing this before you asked me for your request. I'll try to make the next chapter your request!**

**AH! EATING A DOUGHNUT! DUNKIN' DOUGHNUTS! America runs on DUNKIN!**

**Tired and bored! Ahhhh I really needed to update my stories! Please R&R REVIEW PORFAVOR!**

**CATCH ME ON FACEBOOK! HAHA like I'll tell you all my name! But if you want my facebook PM me.**

**HAPPY! MY FRIEND WON STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTIONS! SHE IS THE NEXT SCHOOL PRESIDENT!  
I have the song Friday stuck in ma head!  
It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!  
Everybody is looking forward to the weekend!**

**Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday!**

**Kicking in the front seat!  
Sitting in the backseat!  
Gotta make up my mind!  
Which seat should I TAKKEEE!**

**That song by Rebecca Black haunts me!**

**Don't you notice that in Anubis unlocked Eugene Simon (Jerome) and Tasie Dhanraj (Mara) always sit next together? They do. In almost every one I ever saw. In an episode of Anubis unlocked they do couple names and they had "PATROME" I think I threw up in my mouth. And for your information Jade Ramsey and Eugene Simon ARE NOT DATING anymore. In an episode of Anubis unlocked Tasie and Eugene stand next to each other and Jade shoots them a dirty look. Jealousy? (It was the same episode of the PATROME) (Coincidence, much?)**

**lalalalaaaa**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except my story plot.**

* * *

_**MARA POV**_

_**Tears roll down my face as I watch my boyfriend Mick Campbell snogging with some cheerleader. I watch them pull apart and stare into each other's eyes; he pecks her on the cheek and says three dreadful words into her ear**_

"_**I love you!" **_

_**They continue to snog**_

_**I thought he loved me. I'm so stupid. Why would he fall for some dorky plain boring girl like me? He's Mick Campbell, THE MICK CAMPBELL! The most popular athletic boy in the school. **_

"_**Why are you dating Mara?" the cheer-leader asked**_

"_**I was trying to get you jealous!" Mick said as his face turned red with embarrassment**_

"_**You did that all for me?" the girl asked**_

"_**Well…yea…and she helped me improve my grades." Mick says bashfully, the cheer-leader giggles as they continue to make out.**_

_**He used me…that stupid meathead used me! I was nothing more than a prop! I was his girlfriend just to make someone else jealous. I was used. That jerk! How could he do that to me! How dare he do this to me…after all I did for him! He used me for his grades, and for getting another girl jealous. WHAT DO I EVEN SEE IN HIM! I HATE HIM! **_

"_**Hey, Mara." a hand is placed on my shoulder and I jump. **_

"_**Jerome you scared me."**_

"_**Sorry. What happened?" **_

"_**I don't want to talk about it." I say**_

"_**Do you want to sing it? At the karaoke night?" Jerome asks**_

"_**But I don't have a date!" I say…I watch Jerome look at his feet and then he looks up at me with hopeful eyes.**_

"_**Maybe, you want to go with me?" He says**_

"_**Sure. You're a great friend Jerome Clarke." I say**_

"_**Yea…friend." He says as he walks away**_

Karaoke Night

_**I dress in a red scarlet strapless long dress that hugged my body perfectly, red stiletto heels, and a red rose in my hair. I sit in the living room waiting for Jerome. I feel a light tap on my shoulder.**_

"_**Mara, can we talk." It was Mick**_

"_**There's nothing to talk about." I say as I walk away from him**_

"_**Mara, what's wrong?" He asks as he puts his arm around me**_

"_**YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I yell as push his arm off my shoulder**_

"_**NO I DIDN'T!" he yells**_

"_**YES YOU DID! WITH THE CHEER-LEADER!" I shriek**_

"_**Mara, give me another chance." Mick says**_

"_**NO! I can't even look at you!" I say **_

"_**MARA!" Mick yells**_

_**Why would he even want me back…he doesn't love me! WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE. He harmed me so much! I can never forgive him. I feel like he ripped out my heart and stomped on it. It's like you're tearing me apart…**_

"_**Leave her alone Campbell." Jerome yells as he grabs my hand and we walk to the school.**_

_**We walk into the school gym. There are disco lights, streamers, and a huge karaoke machine.**_

_**I sit next to Jerome at an empty table. Soon I'm joined by Nina and Fabian, and Amber and Alfie. I wish I were like them: Happy and in Love…but I'm not. I am absolutely not in love and absolutely sad. I really hate my life! **_

"_**So…you look really pretty" Jerome says, breaking the silence.**_

"_**Thanks," I say feeling my cheeks heat up. Why am I embarrassed? It's just Jerome. Just Jerome…**_

"_**So…" he says for like the fiftieth time today.**_

"_**So" I repeat, sounding defeated. The sound of his voice was with grief. I felt bad for him, he had no one. At least that's what he thinks. He looks at me with his hypnotizing eyes, I look away. I don't want to get lost in them like I always do. **_

"_**What's up?" he says**_

"_**They sky." I reply glumly, as I watch him try to smile. I couldn't take my eyes off of his beautiful pink lips. He was a decent looking fellow, his messy blond hair always shimmered in the light, his lanky tall posture made him mysterious and handsome, and his eyes, his eyes were beautiful they looked like pools of crystal blue water. **_

"_**Mara, I know about Mick." He says softly.**_

"_**Jerome, I really don't want to talk about it." I reply.**_

"_**Didn't we have this conversation before?" he asks**_

"_**Yes, we did." I reply irritated by his attitude.**_

"_**And then I said that you could sing it!" he replies with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**You weren't serious!" I say loud enough for Nina and Fabian shoot me a dirty look. **_

"_**I was dead serious!" he replies as he chuckles at my reaction.**_

"_**I can't sing in front of all these people!" I shriek**_

"_**Next up Mara Jaffray!" **_

"_**Yes you can." Jerome says as he looks at me with a reassuring smile.**_

"_**Mara, you are amazing you can do anything." He says as he grabs my hand and squeezes it. I take a deep breath and walk up to the stage and begin.**_

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love  
I loved the most

_**I can't wake one more step towards you, because all that is waiting is regret. Regret that I ever loved you. I'm not your doll anymore. You've lost me. You have lost my love for you. And I loved you a lot.**_

And I learned to live, half-alive  
and now you want me one more time

_**I learned to live and put up with you. I've learned that you don't belong with me. But now you want me, you want me one more time.**_

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

_**Seriously, who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting a jar of broken hearts. Ruining love.**_

_**You are horrible, cold-hearted and frigid. **_

_**You have ice inside your soul.**_

_**Don't come back for me at all.**_

I hear you're asking all around  
if I am anywhere to be found  
but I have grown too strong  
to ever fall back in your arms

_**You look around, asking everyone where I am. So you can say sorry. But I am strong; I will never fall into your trap again.**_

And I learned to live, half-alive  
and now you want me one more time

_**I watch you from the corner of my eye. Your face, red with anger. You punch the table, clenching your fists. You wanted me. You used me. I will never let you do this to me.**_

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
and tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul

_**Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Mick Campbell you scarred me. I will never forget what you did. You break my heart and many others. You are cruel, and cold-hearted you only care about yourself.**_

So don't come back for me  
who do you think you are?

_**Never come back for me. I'm not stupid. I will never fall for you again. Who do you think you are? Trying to get away with cheating on a cheerleader bitch. I'm not stupid. Don't ever think that I'm stupid. How dare you cheat on me? How dare you cause me harm? You are a self-centered egoistic person. And I want the world to know that.**_

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

_**The first time we kissed. I thought I loved you. But you never did. You only made me feel perfect because you used me. When you kissed me you actually gave me a spark. You put the light in my dull eyes. But you broke all your promises. You never loved me. You never loved me, Mick Campbell. You used me. You don't deserve my love. You don't deserve me. You don't deserve all I did for you. You're a meathead. **_

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

_**Don't come back running to me after someone else breaks your heart. I won't be there for you. Because you broke my heart. And the only one there for me was Jerome. Mick Campbell, don't come back at all.**_

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

_**Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Scarring me for life. Tearing our love apart. You are cruel, you have a stone heart. When karma hits you don't come back crying to me, because I won't give a damn! I hate you, Mick Campbell. All you are is a fucking player, a stupid perverted faggot. I truly hate you.**_

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

_**And then I finish. Jerome begins to clap. And soon the applause is deafening. But all I could see is Mick, his beady eyes boring a whole through me. He's trying to kill me. I CAN'T TAKE IT! He is ruining me, tearing me to pieces! I run off the stage into the girls' bathroom. Someone follows me. It's none other than Mick Campbell. Panicking I run into the stall.**_

"_**MARA! OPEN NOW!" Mick yells**_

"_**She's not going to open." Jerome says.**_

"_**YES SHE IS!" Mick yells in outrage.**_

"_**No she isn't." Jerome says in a mater-of-fact tone.**_

"_**MARA OPEN!" Mick yells ignoring Jerome.**_

"_**NO!" I yell.**_

"_**MARA, OPEN NOW!" Mick yells**_

"_**Mick, you're up." Alfie says as he walks in.**_

"_**MARA, OPEN UP NOW!" Mick yells**_

"_**NO! I won't open!" I yell louder. He punches the door making me jump back. I hear footsteps leaving and a door slamming. The bathroom is quiet again, Mick is gone. I wait a few minutes, and then get up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I take a deep breath and see Jerome.**_

"_**What are you still doing here?" I ask.**_

"_**Eh, I always wait for the beautiful damsel in distress!" he says as he smirks and winks at me. I find myself blushing hard, my palms sweating, cheeks burning, and weak knees. Why is this easily embarrassing me? Is there something about Jerome that makes me act like this? Oh, shit, excuse my language, I like Jerome! Noooo, how can I like him, he's my best friend! I don't like him. I repeat, I don't like him. **_

"_**So…" he says as I nervously stand by the stall holding the door.**_

"_**So…" I repeat letting go of the door and hearing it slam hard, I jumped, and fell into Jerome's arms. His soft, warm, strong arms.**_

"_**I guess you can't keep yourself off of me." He says slyly as he chuckles. I slowly move away blushing. But his protective arms hold me tightly. The next thing I know is his lips on mine. I feel my eyes open wide in terror, but then I calm myself down, instinctively I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him back. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I look at him, his perfect blue eyes shimmering like the crystal waters of a tropical sea under a beautiful calm sunset. As I looked into his big beautiful eyes I realize that he is the one. All these years I thought Mick was the one and only soul mate for me. I thought he was the blue and blond boy of my dreams. But turns out he wasn't the only one. Someone else at the house had blue eyes and blond hair. **_

_**That someone is Jerome Clarke. **_

_**We slowly pull apart, our noses our touching, and we are on the floor, his protective arms around me. His perfect eyes glistening with wait. I smile at him and he grins back. Just being close to him sends me to cloud nine. I love that feeling. He stands up and outstretches his hand. I gladly take it and he pulls me close to him. **_

_**We walk hand and hand out of the bathroom and into the lounge area where music is blaring loudly. Alfie smiles at us and gives Jerome a sly grin.**_

"_**You finally got her, bro." Alfie says as Amber grabs him onto the dance floor. Jerome blushes, and avoids my eyes. Again I feel myself turn red. Jerome is perfect. Why should I be with him? Do I deserve him? Will he break my heart? Will he tear love apart? No, because he is different. He is simply perfect.**_

"_**Would you care to dance, Mara Jaffray?" Jerome says as he outstretches his hand towards me. I shyly take it and he leads me onto the dance floor. A slow song comes on and I put my arms around his neck, and he places his hands on my waist gently. Gently swaying to the music, Jerome caresses my face with his finger tips, making me tingle. It's perfect being with him. Who knew the love of my life was staring at me right in the face. I didn't want this song to end; it was so perfect, like a fairy tale. **_

"_**I love you, Mara Jaffray" Jerome whisper into my ear, his soft perfect lips brushing my ear, sending chills down my spine. I look at him and smile, a true smile.**_

"_**I love you too, Jerome Clarke" I say quietly, as I lean in to kiss him, wanting to feel his soft lips on mine. This was absolutely perfect. We sway to the music. I want to be forever on the dance floor with Jerome, my true love.**_

* * *

OKAY! READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE! PORFAVOR! Sil vous plait! PLEASE! 50-55 reviews and I will update.

CIAO

-izzi


	12. Chapter 12 this is my oneshot What if?

What If Lyrics

Dude, this is for 2CrAzY4U's songfic challenge.

And it's also for the story Songfics Anubis Couples!

Sorry RonniZee I had to do this because there is a deadline for the challenge!

JARA FOREVER!  
YAY HOA will start filming July 21 and it will premiere 2012! It's finally been confirmed.

I don't own Jason Derulo, or House of Anubis!

* * *

**_Jerome POV_**

**_What if?_**

**_What if I was the one for her?_**

**_What if she loved me?_**

**_What if the meathead never existed?_**

**_What if?_**

**_Those questions roam my mind, bringing actual thought and compassion into my heart._**

**_The thought that I loved her._**

**_Because, I do love her._**

**_But she doesn't know. Her knowledge of my love for her is blocked by that egoistic meathead._**

**_But I can't blame him, I can't call him egoistic._**

**_Because, I don't know if it's his fault. It's mine._**

**_It's my fault because I didn't go to her first, I didn't tell her that I loved her, I never even thought of that until it was too late. Until she was taken. _**

**_Then my heart shattered into a billion pieces._**

**_But my question remains._**

**_What if I actually told her I loved her?_**

**_What if we were meant for each other?_**

**_What if…_**

**_Sighing, I lie on my bed._**

**_With my head in my hand, I feel as if my life is over. Without her I'm empty. It's as if my life isn't worth it._**

**_She has stopped talking to me. She is avoiding me. And that is silently killing me._**

**_What I do is play the guitar._**

**_No one knows I'm a song writer. Alfie doesn't even know. _**

**_It's a deep passion of mine. When I'm feeling down the lyrics just flow out of me. Like a river. Music just flying out of my mouth, it's a beautiful feeling. Putting all my emotions on paper. Then singing it. Expressing all I feel, everything in my heart pouring out in my voice._**

**_It's just so soothing._**

**_What if!_**

**_No matter how much I try to avoid that question. It just keeps coming back. _**

**_Grabbing my little red note-pad, I begin to write._**

What if?  
What if I'm the one for you?  
And you're the one for me?  
What If...

**"_What if…_**

**_If you are the one_**

**_Then us meeting here is fate."_**

**_Yes, yes! Meeting at the Anubis house, is fate…_**

**_Scribbling the words in my note-pad, the rest of the lyrics came flying._**

If you are the one  
then us meeting here is fate  
Future with a dog named Ben

_**Doesn't it sound nice? Being soul mates. Having a future.**_  
Buy a house with a fireplace  
this is the first I've seen your face  
but there a chance we are soul mates  
I know that this might sound crazy,  
cause you don't know my name

_**Having a house.**_

_**We are soul mates.**_

_**But you don't know that.**_

_**I have seen your face before, but each time I see you, it's as if I've seen you for the first time. It's always breathtaking.**_

_**I know your name. But I call you Jaffray. Because I melt when I hear the name Mara.**_

But we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future, no  
the first kiss, the beauty of the world we know

_**But, alas, I can't tell the future. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know when we are going to kiss. Every day I see you I want to kiss you senseless. My veins tingling whenever I see you. It's as if I died and went to heaven. I just want to hold you once. I want to kiss you, it would be beautiful. But it might never happen. **_  
So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby what if

_**All I could say is du, du, duduu, duduu.**_

_**Strumming the notes on my guitar, I know this song is perfect.**_

_**What if?**_

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

Picture me on one knee  
with the perfect diamond ring  
we just met, but if you say yes  
wed, have our wedding on the beach  
it could happen, raise three kids  
and we grow old oh so happily.  
_I can just see it._

**_The two of us, at a fancy restaurant, and me on one knee taking out a diamond ring. And you crying and saying yes, jumping at me, landing in my arms and kissing me powerfully._**

**_Picture us at our wedding. I am wearing a tuxedo. And you are wearing a perfect long white lace wedding dress. The priest standing, we are saying out oaths, we kiss, as if we kissed for the first time. You smile at me. And I carry you and we look at the waves crashing against the shore._**

**_Finally picture us with 3 kids. Two boys and one girl. Two chubby twin toddlers running around their chubby little legs moving gracefully. And you are sitting on my lap with our baby girl in your protective motherly arms._**

**_Then the both of us lying on a couch in our old age, you still look beautiful, and the both of us still madly in love._**

**_Perfect. But it needs more._**

But we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know

_**Sadly, I can't tell the future. But that is life; we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow.**_

****  
So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby what if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

_**What if?**_

_**What if we were meant for each other?**_

Bridge  
Don't know what tomorrow brings  
but I'm still hoping,  
that you are the one for me  
Oh and what if I had you and what you had me and baby what's the reason, we can't fall in love?

_**But I don't know what tomorrow brings. I don't know if you are going to ever love me. I don't know if you are ever going to realize I love you.**_

_**But I'm hoping that you have a spot for me in your heart.**_

_**I hope you love me like I love you.**_

_**What if we had each other?**_

_**What if the meathead was never yours?**_

_**Why can't we fall in love?**_

What if..?  
What if..?  
What if..?

but we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du, du, duduu, duduu  
Baby what if

**_I love you Mara Jaffray._**

**_What if you loved me?_**

**_What if?_**

**_Finally, it's done._**

**_Smiling to myself I let out a sigh of relief. Finally done with a song. A song that can tell you how much I love you. But you will never hear it._**

**_What if you did?_**

**_What if you heard my song?_**

**_What would you do?_**

**_All musicians write their songs and then sing the final version, it feels good._**

**_Taking a deep breath I grab my guitar, and strum the C chord, then the G. I smile to myself and begin to play the song. My voice cracks at the beginning but I sing._**

What if?  
What if I'm the one for you?  
And you're the one for me?  
What If...

_**Keeping my eyes focused on the note-pad with the lyrics, I don't notice Alfie and a few others come in.**_

If you are the one  
then us meeting here is fate  
Future with a dog named Ben  
Buy a house with a fireplace  
This is the first I've seen your face  
but there a chance we are soul mates  
I know that this might sound crazy,  
cause you don't know my name

But we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future, no  
the first kiss, the beauty of the world we know  
So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby what if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

Picture me on one knee  
with the perfect diamond ring  
we just met, but if you say yes  
wed have our wedding on the beach  
it could happen, raise three kids  
and we grow old oh so happily.  
I know this might sound crazy, cause I don't know your name

but we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby what if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

What if

_**Hearing weeping I almost stop, but something in my heart makes me continue the song.**_

Bridge  
Don't know what tomorrow brings  
but I'm still hoping,  
that you are the one for me  
Oh and what if I had you and what you had me and baby what's the reason, we can't fall in love?  
What if..?  
What if..?  
What if..?

but we can't,  
we can't tell,  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
So I'm a say du, du duduu, duduu  
Baby, what if  
We could all say du, du, duduu, duduu  
Baby what if

_**Finally finishing I smile to myself. A round of applause makes me realize that I wasn't the only one in the room.**_

"_**Who knew the slime ball had talent?" I hear Patricia sneer.**_

"_**Wow, bro that was amazing!" Alfie says.**_

"_**Wow that was very good." Fabian says.**_

"_**I've got my eye on you Clarke!" Mick says as he walks out of the room.**_

"_**That was good." Nina whispers to Fabian.**_

"_**OMG! JEROME YOU COULD BE THE NEXT JUSTIN BEIBER!" Amber shrieks.**_

_**The weeping stops.**_

_**My back is facing the group.**_

_**Anger builds up inside me.**_

_**Now everyone knows.**_

_**Everybody knows me.**_

_**The song is my diary.**_

_**It's as if everyone knows my secret.**_

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT!" I hear myself yell.**_

_**I wait for all the footsteps to stop. Once I hear nothing I turn around.**_

_**And there is Mara.**_

_**Looking as beautiful as ever.**_

_**With a yellow spaghetti strap mini-dress.**_

_**She looks like a goddess.**_

"_**J-Jerome, t-that was so beautiful." Mara whispers as she walks towards me and shyly sits right next to me.**_

"_**Thank you, Mara. Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with your meathead!" I say icily. She shrinks back and bows her head.**_

"_**He isn't mine anymore. We split up. We just brought out the worst in each other." She murmurs under her breath.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**The silence someone needed to break.**_

"_**So…why did you write this song? What inspired you?" She says trying to break the silence.**_

_**More silence.**_

_**But I know I have to break it.**_

"_**You" I say under my breath hoping she didn't hear me.**_

_**She smiles at me.**_

"_**What if you were to kiss me now?" I ask her.**_

_**Her smile widens, "I would enjoy it." **_

_**Slowly and calmly she snakes her hands to my neck. It sends chills throughout my body. Leaning into her I look into her chocolate brown eyes.**_

"_**What if…I loved you?" I whisper into her ear. She giggles and looks straight into my icy blue eyes.**_

"_**I would love you too" She whispers as I feel her soft lips against my ear.**_

_**She leans closer, and our lips brush. I forcefully press my lips against her. I feel her smile. She kisses me forcefully, trying to deepen the kiss. Opening my mouth I let her tongue dance with mine. It is so beautiful. The feeling of us. Of their being an "us". It's just so beautiful. Our lips molded into each other perfectly. We are soul mates. **_

_**The kiss, sent blood rushing to my heart. As if my heart is going to explode. My brain is numb. I would love to stay like this.**_

_**Finally, after an eternity we pull apart.**_

_**Smiling at her, she looks at me with pure love.**_

_**She embraces me, and I wrap my arms protectively around her.**_

"_**What if I told you we were soul mates?" She whispers softly. I smile at her and look into her eyes.**_

_**With her eyes she is telling me how much she loves me.**_

"_**I would agree with you" I say and I press my lips against hers for the second time. My arms around her waist, and her hands around my neck.**_

"_**I love you Jerome Clarke" She whispers.**_

"_**I love you Mara Jaffray" I respond.**_

_**What if I said this was perfect?**_

_**I would say it's true.**_

_**What if you say we belong to each other?**_

_**I would say you're right.**_

* * *

_**I really hope you review! For both stories!**_

_**haha! lolz. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PAINFUL SECRETS!**_


	13. authors note

Hey guys its izzi, pretty much all my stories are going to be on hiatus. I'm sorry. I'll probably start writing again in a month or two. It's a really busy time for an eighth grader, hope you understand.

~izzi


End file.
